To The Stars
by Axi Chibi Kitty
Summary: Hoshiko is a blind orphan found by ninja just inside the boundaries of the Fire Country. She desperately wants to become a ninja, but her attitude, sight, and bloodline get in her way. GaaraXOC later
1. Orphan

**Story Name- Stars**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto and I don't feel like making up anything funny to go with it .**

* * *

The orphanage bustled with young children, going about what such children do. One child, however, was not enjoying the playtime. She sat in a corner, leaning her head on her hand, her eyes closed. None of the other kids really liked her- the head of the orphanage dotes on her too much, they think. She gets preferential treatment. She isn't really one of them. She's _scary._

A few of the nastier boys in the lot see her. Smirking and putting a finger to his lips, the leader inched over to the girl with a bucket of sand from the sandbox. As soon as he was in throwing range, he started counting down from three with his free hand. Three… two… one- her eyes flew open. The boy stumbled back in fear. The girl's eyes were heterochromatic, one blue to the point of dark purple and the other a vibrant green. Her pupils were dragged down in the middle, almost slitted, giving her a catlike appearance. What was more frightening, however, were the two perfect parallel scars down the center of eyes, dark red with age, marking her for the world to see as blind. She turned her head this way and that, 'looking' with her ears and sense of smell for whatever disturbed her. She was only nine years old.

* * *

My name is Hoshiko, meaning star child. The caretakers from the orphanage named me this because they believe I must have fallen from the stars. I was found in a field just inside the fire country, almost in River Country. There were no people around. I was perfectly clean, with no clothes, money, blanket, or anything- just the taint of curiosity and the scars on my eyes. The ninja who found me had no clues as to who my parents were, and maybe I don't want to know who they were. They left me there, unprotected, so they must have wanted me gone. I look up from my bunk to see the one above me. The orphanage isn't too bad. Some people take care of me, because they have to, even if they stare. I can feel their eyes. Today those boys tried something again. They may not have done it in the end, but if that shinobi hadn't been there I would have been bullied again no matter how afraid the misguided boy was.

I've heard this shinobi around the orphanage a lot, visiting many of the children. I wondered, if he liked kids so much, why he didn't just adopt one of us. Everyone was up for adoption, although some of us didn't have any hope. All the same, he probably had a happy family, full of people who appreciated and loved him. He moved with the practiced grace I have come to associate with shinobi, although he moved slowly with purpose. His clothes made a swish sound, so he was either on leave or part of the administration. I had at least learned that much from listening to everyone else although I was 'unfit to attend the academy'. The man stopped the mean boy from throwing sand on me, I know it.

When it happened, I wondered if he knew who I was. I was nobody, of course, but he talked to me and stood up for me all the same. As I said thank you, I wondered what he looked like to others. His voice sounded soothing and warm although coarse as he told me that one day, I would have something that little boy didn't. I asked what, and he explained this power, this chakra, before lending me some recordings of voices explaining more about it. I couldn't stop. I listened to them all the time, and if the boys tried to take them away I'd… get very angry. They always hated that. I fell asleep listening to these chakra tapes, learning in my sleep. The next time the man came, I had the head mistress alert me, and I returned the recordings asking for more. He chuckled and gave me what I wanted. I no longer daydreamed about having a family like the other kids- I daydreamed about performing the various things described in the recordings. I just couldn't get my hopes up too much, because this dream was just like the dream of a family. Countless others with better backgrounds, attitudes, intellect, and skills would be chosen first, before a disabled girl. I thought, only to myself, I could never be as good as a real ninja- one with sight.

One day, the man gave me a very long recording and told me very softly, "Be careful. These can be very dangerous." I nodded swiftly and could have hugged him, but settled for a small smile. This was no ordinary recording.

Once I was back to my room, I pulled out my headphones from their secret hiding place and started to listen. I could have jumped for joy! I settled for cheering silently. It described using chakra in three base techniques named Henge, Bunshin, and Kawarmi. Logically, Henge would be the most difficult for me. Based entirely on what others see, it serves no purpose. Kawarmi would be too disorienting- to feel one area one second and another the next? Ugh. Bunshin it was. I couldn't wait to try it out, but I waited until night when the recording detailing the jutsu was listened to several times and everyone was asleep. I crept outside so as to not wake them up, and positioned in the middle of the small yard. I knew I could do it. It just might take a little longer than someone that could see it being done.

* * *

3 WEEKS LATER

* * *

I panted as the ground seemed to shake underneath me as I fell to my hands and knees. No, wait. It was me shaking. I must have gone too far… but I had done it! My first jutsu… Pathetic. Ten years old, and I only know one. Itachi Uchiha graduated from the academy at seven! I need to work harder. Since I can't see that puts me at a disadvantage at first, but if I'm weak I won't survive to be a genin! Although I got up planning to keep going, to perfect the jutsu, I wavered and fell over. Wait… what? Ugh. I could have slapped myself. Stupid girl! Now they'll find out and I'll be punished, and I will get the kind man in trouble, and then they will lock me away, and then they… and… and…

* * *

Sarutobi, the third Hokage, sighed and rubbed his forehead. He shouldn't have given the girl the tapes in the first place. The girl could do nothing blind. Sight was very important, just like the other senses, to a shinobi. She would simply be killed. But now it seemed he had no choice. She was determined to be a shinobi or die trying. She was to be trained to the furthest extent of her ability. And that would require a guardian.

"So, we have determined that she will need to be adopted by one of our upstanding jounin, having the experience and *ahem* free time required. Now, I have called you all here for that purpose. You will be compensated, and I understand if you can't go on missions due to having to take care of her, however she is very self-sufficient for a ten-year-old despite needing training in the academy jutsu. I believe Konoha can do without one of its jounin for a little while."

"I can take her," Kakashi piped up unexpectedly. "After all, we even share the same scars!" He grinned.

Complete silence. The Hokage sighed. "Kakashi, you are free to go."

All the other Jounin in the room, namely Anko, Ibiki, and Gai, almost whined as Kakasi was allowed to go, reading his porn book. Iruka passed him in the doorway, surprised at the meeting in progress. "What's going on?"

"Well... long story short, a blind orphan girl is trying to become a ninja. And she needs a home."

"Hokage-sama…" Iruka paused. "… is it really a good idea to give a child to Ibiki or Anko? I mean, they are so sc- *ahem* busy!"

Anko just said, "I could do it! We would have so much fun… shopping for clothes, cutting people up… y'know… _girl stuff_." She grinned maniacally.

Iruka shook his head at the Hokage. "Again, why are they here?"

"Well… the girl has shown some tendencies that I believe could make her strongest if she were to exploit the psychological weaknesses of her enemies," Sarutobi explained. "Otherwise, I fear she would merely get killed. She is going to need some specialized treatment, no matter how determined she is to make it on her own."

"YOSH! I will do it! The power of youth will revive her youthful spirit!"

Sarutobi sighed. "Gai… You are free to go too."

Gai's head fell. He had so wanted a prodigy! "YOSH! To cheer myself up and to punish myself for losing… one hundred laps around the village! GO! YOSH!"

"Well, we see why he's out of the picture," Anko stated in a remarkably calm manner.

Ibiki had just watched, until he spoke, "Can we meet this girl?"

"Unfortunately, no. She is currently unconscious due to chakra exhaustion."

Iruka raised his eyebrows. "Chakra exhaustion? At this age? Isn't that dangerous?"

"Yes. Which is why we need someone to take care of her."

Anko scoffed. "Well, I could check in on the brat every once in a while. But I'm not a babysitter. And you can just forget Ibiki. He'd probably forget the girl was there and torture people in front of her… not that I wouldn't. I do have an idea though… Iruka?"

He blinked innocently at her. "Yes, Anko?"

"The school year starts in a bit, yeah?"

He nodded. "Yup!"

"And we want her to join in the academy, right? She'll need friends." She turned to the Hokage with a wicked smile.

The Hokage laughed and held his pipe away from his face. "I suppose, yes. And I agree. Iruka, meet me back in here in a bit. I have another meeting. Ibiki, Anko, thank you for your time and input. You are free to go." He stood and walked out, Anko and Ibiki right behind him.

Iruka stood for a few seconds longer. "Did I miss something?"

* * *

**KNEEL BEFORE MY HORRID ATTEMPTS AT HUMOR!**

**FYI my chapters aren't usually this long and may be a while in coming. I'm a flighty person. . Consider yourself warned! ****R+R pleeeease. I need attention.  
**


	2. Taken In

Chapter 2! Yes. It took forever and I'm sorry... but I got 0 reviews... I'll continue anyway! Getting kinda desperate here...

Don't own Naruto... sigh. Depression.

* * *

… Someone got me to the hospital. I heard beeping, soft voices, and the crinkling of sterile sheets. What a stupid, stupid girl.

When I woke, they poured water down my throat in tidal waves, with an IV in my arm and a thin sheet over my legs. Soon enough, I was sitting up on my hospital bed, arguing with the Hokage. His voice was coarse but kind and I knew him as the man who let me have the tapes immediately. I knew I should have been more respectful, but I wasn't having the best day, and his proposal was ridiculous. My eyes burned red, accentuated by the dark circles under my eyes. "You can't make me stay with some person that will feel pity for me! I have taken care of myself in the orphanage and that is what I will continue to do, academy or not. You don't control my life!" I crossed my arms and tried not to look like I was pouting. The Hokage sighed.

"Now, now, Hoshiko, don't throw a tantrum. It won't help. Don't you want to be a ninja?"

My breath hitched and I replied swiftly, "Of course. More than anything. But… I know… stuff. I'm not that sheltered. I can be realistic." I almost touched my scars, but turned the motion into scratching my ear.

"Keh. If your will of fire is strong enough, and you train as hard as you can, perhaps you can approach the level of others despite your blindness. But, I must warn you, your training won't be easy. Iruka can be a harsh taskmaster if I ask him to. And I will."

I nodded. I would give anything for the strength to get past this life of a pathetic orphan. "No problem."

* * *

"I have a problem." Iruka was startled as he entered the Hokage's office, where I sat waiting for him, arms and legs crossed, pouting. "He moves too slow, he stops when he's startled, and you haven't told him yet, have you? How young is he? He doesn't sound like a jounin… Hokage-sama this wasn't the deal!"

Iruka cleared his throat and answered me, "I'm a chuunin, actually." He turned away from me. "Hokage-sama, is this the girl you mentioned? She doesn't seem too exhausted. Actually, first, why am I here?"

A couple of hours and a few tantrums later, both on my side and his, I got tired of dealing with their antics and settled, seething, "Whatsyourname, c'mon. I need to pick up my stuff from my bed. Follow me." Iruka made a face I didn't see to the Hokage as he followed my short form out the door and to the orphanage. I was silent as he tried to make conversation. I would not be won over! I may have given up on arguing but I had not given up all the way. One week, two weeks tops this guy will see that he can't just keep me like a pet.

Having gathered up my few belongings (one set of headphones/tape player, the tapes, and a rusty training kunai I traded a pretty rock for) I reluctantly gave him the go-ahead to lead the way to his house. One week. Then I'll be gone.

* * *

It has been a month. I cannot believe this guy and his unshakable belief that I'm just 'misunderstood.' I'm not misunderstood, damn it! I just don't want to be here! I want to be trained by one of the most prolific ninjas in the village, not a private tutor. History, grammar, _math_, for goodness sake! I thought that the 'repetitive training' would be repeatedly throwing kunai or kicking, not times tables. I crossed my arms as I sat in a chair across from him. After the academy students leave for the day, I walk here, by myself, to join him at his job and receive this so-called training. It was embarrassing that he had to guide me here the first day, coming back from work just to return.

"Hoshiko? Is something wrong? Are you listening to me?" My head rose from my reverie and I scowled in his general direction.

"Does it look like I'm listening?" He paused.

"Quite honestly, no." I snorted and folded my head on my arms, slumping in my seat.

"This is boring. When do I get to do something?"

"Well…" He paused before saying anything, as if he were dangling a present just out of my reach. I knew that tone, used by the caregivers if they had a cake or present for a child. I only got one on my birthday, only for myself. No one outside the orphanage knew of me. "If you learn this last lesson…" I raised my head and tried to look interested. "I could enter you into your grade level next week. But! If you don't learn properly, you will be entered into a lower grade level and be older than everyone else."

"So… I could train? REAL training?"

"This is real training… and some of it is still like this, although you would have actual battle exercises at times."

"Done. So… how many kids are there going to be? How often will we train? Will I make friends? Could you tell me next week if my clothes are clashing, 'cause I can't tell and I don't want to make a bad first impression… What will I need to start? Oh, crap, I don't have any money! Do we need to pay?"

As I fired off questions, Iruka tried his best to keep up. "Uh… wait… huh? Let's just take this one step at a time…" Deep down, I think he kind of regretted telling me so early.

* * *

Review? Pleeeease?


	3. Metamorphosis

Dont own aaaaaaanything.

Kay. I'm writing this story for myself officially. XD Hooray!

* * *

Iruka had showed me the 'house' as I walked in the first day. It was a small apartment made for one, as most shinobi have. I slept on the couch, after I sat on him when he tried to sleep there. It was just easier to _not_ run into walls while familiarizing myself with the house. Iruka said we would move into a bigger place as soon as the Hokage could get the paperwork done, and that would just make it more difficult. I tried to keep in mind that this was good training for my senses.

As the day approached for me to go to the academy for the first time, I became more and more nervous. I asked Iruka to check my clothes and supplies at least three times a day and listened to the learning tapes he had found, or made, over and over again. Before I finally collapsed on the couch each night I went over everything in my head, and hoped- prayed, really, to whomever I could- that I didn't look an idiot in front of my new classmates. I developed a nervous habit in merely a week, biting my nails. The day crept closer and closer.

The eve of my introduction to society was here. More than ever, I sat and quizzed myself. I made it halfway through the day before biting my nails. As I bit down, I winced. My nail cut my tongue. I jerked it out of my mouth and felt it with my other fingers. My skin was pulling back from my now razor sharp nail. All of my nails were changing like this. As I pulled at the skin in fascination, it pulled off like a sick imitation of a banana peel with hardly any resistance and no pain. As I pulled my skin from my fingers, the blood dripped onto my lap and I began to realize that my fingers must look abnormal now- talons, unlike the calloused, rough hands of the others. I ran my fingers over each other, and was surprised at the smoothness on top. As I spread my fingers as if to fold them together and scraped them against each other, however, I was surprised for an entirely different reason as heat sprang up on my remaining skin. I could still feel with my fingers. Textures were more acute, in fact, the nerves almost screamingly close to the surface of my skinless fingers. Despite these improvements, my blood ran cold at the fact that I must be even more different now, the worst kind of obvious freak. I stood up, planning to run to the closet before Iruka came home and find the thickest gloves I could, to cover up my… deformity, mutation, abnormality, for the rest of my life. But, as I tried to make a break for it, my feet got stuck and I fell to the floor, face first. Groaning, I felt back with my new fingers and felt my bare feet. The same thing. My toes were peeling back as I touched them, unknowingly staining the carpet with blood. My heel was clear of skin, spiking out into a short but deadly sharp blade-like spur. Desperately, my mind searched for a way to hide it- really thick shoes, perhaps, or, or, or… futile. I buried my head in my hands and started to cry.

* * *

Iruka still wasn't home, and I was glad. I had decided that there was no choice but to tell him. He might throw me in some research lab or a jail cell, but I had no other options. Postponing this might give me some time to make my case more convincing. The door opened.

"Hi! I'm back. I was thinking, we should have something special for dinner, it just seems like the night before you enter the academy should be pretty big…" I covered my mouth to stifle a gasp. I had even forgotten! What would I do for the academy? I heard his footsteps, and I sat on my hands and feet as he rounded the corner of the sofa. I had also forgotten, of course, about the blood.

I sat incredibly still as Iruka gasped and stared at all of it. He started forward, and checked me roughly for injuries, but I refused to lift my hands or feet. Therefore, he certainly knew the problem lay there. Could I trust him? A random person who took me in? I really needed someone to understand, someone to share this with. I opened my mouth to speak, but I rethought it and supposed it might be easier to just show him. I sat up and he drew back, startled. I brought my hands forward in front of me as if begging, on my knees, wordlessly beseeching him to help me.

"I don't understand," I choked out. "What… what happened? I was normal and then I wasn't!" I was happy, at least, that Iruka was having the same reaction.

"What is that? Is it some kind of bloodline trait? I've certainly never heard of it… I need to tell the Hokage and fast." He was lost in frantic thought as I pulled on his sleeve.

"Please, please don't lock me up or test on me, I'm not bad I swear!" I felt distinctly childish, but I couldn't bring myself to care.

I was astounded, and slightly insulted, when he laughed at my words. "Hoshiko. We are ninja, not mad scientists. You will not be locked up, but we will look for a cure, if you wish it." I was shocked. A cure?

"Yes! Absolutely! I want to be like everyone else. Before tomorrow."

"We need to send for certain people, Hoshi… its not too bad… you can still go to the academy tomorrow if-"

"No ifs! I have to go tomorrow! OK. Were gonna need several pairs of thick gloves and a lot of padded shoes. Can you sew? Well you're gonna learn, 'cause I certainly can't."

* * *

Yay. If anyone is reading this... I love you. Truly.

Hugs + Kisses!

OUT! -Axi


	4. Day One

Chapter 4! Happiness! Its a lot longer than usual, so enjoy... I hope.

Dont own it! Darn.

* * *

He raised an eyebrow, but nodded. "Yes ma'am. I'll get them on my way to the Hokage. Might I ask what your plan is? Is this for hiding your hands?" I shook my head and held up a foot.

"Not all of it. I'll tell you the plan when you get back. Pick up the shoes, gloves, some socks, lots of thread and some really strong leather-needles. Get some nail clippers just in case... oh, lets try a nail file too… might need something stronger?" Iruka scribbled these things down as he shrugged his jacket back on, keys in hand, and stepped out the door.

"Got it. That all? Stay inside, and don't answer the door for anyone, ok?"

"I'm not five. And I'm not stupid. I don't want anyone to see me like this. Go already!" It barely took a second for Iruka to be out the door and down the stairs outside the apartment.

I heard a thump as Iruka nearly slammed into the door, trying to unlock it before realizing he hadn't locked it in the first place. Muttering to himself for missing such an essential detail, he stepped inside with the junk. His footsteps were a great deal heavier and the couch sank as he sat down next to her, dumping the pile of stuff in between them. As I ran my new fingers over everything, he sat up and reflexively said, "Watch it- they didn't wrap the needles… um, nevermind?" I had found a needle and was repeatedly stabbing my other fingers with it. Just a test, really.

My voice was quiet and low as I said, "It doesn't hurt at all. I can feel how sharp it is, and the edges, but…" I shrugged. "Nothing. They aren't scratching the surface. Something tells me the clippers and file won't work either." Iruka picked up a file and began on my left hands index finger. In an unexpected reaction, I screeched and yanked my hand away, back to the very back of the sofa and tipped over the side. I poked my head up over the side and seethed, "Never _ever _do that again. That _tickled._" Iruka started laughing as I grumbled at him. I crawled back on the sofa and sorted through the pile for the clippers. Didn't work, of course. I tried to make a fist and yelped. The skin past my fingers was obviously still human and tender from the frayed edges of the skin I scraped off. I growled before standing up and shaking my hand a bit to get rid of the feeling. "Let's just get to work. We're going to sew all of these together. The shoes will have one top with the rest of the soles sewn on. We will fit the gloves tighter and then sew them together. I doubt I'll be able to use my hands after this."

"You know, there has to be a better way to do this. We could have a custom order put in; there are plenty of weird people in shinobi villages so…"

"No! Nobody else will know. If you don't want to help get out of my way," I snapped at him, I admit. It wasn't an insensible idea, but I was ashamed. My eyes reddened slightly. "Just work."

It took all night to fix the gloves and shoes. They weren't pretty, but they'd hide my oddness for a few days.

I dragged myself to the school feet slow and clothes sloppy. Far from the first impression I'd wanted to make. My shoulders slumped as I walked in the front door and down to my class. Reaching for the door I was shocked out of my stupor. Iruka was... late? And… laughing? But he was up just as long as I was, and was doing most of the work! I made a face at him as he put a hand on my shoulder. "Hey, Hoshiko, would you do me a favor? Will you stay out here 'till I call you? It's a straight walk to my desk so you can just follow my voice." I was a little ticked off at this.

"I've gotten much better at feeling where stuff is. I could find you if you were talking no matter where you hid." I crossed my arms and pouted. "But no. I don't mind. Why?"

He giggled again and an ominous feeling rose in the pit of my stomach. There was something evil afoot. I wouldn't know, considering there were twelve shoe soles that my heel punched through on my feet. He left me to my thoughts and stepped inside the classroom. I could hear an earsplitting yell and then silence. A few seconds later, the classroom seemed to reboot and I could hear Iruka's words. "Now class, today we have a new classmate, and eventual comrade, to introduce to you." The class roared. "QUIET!" He repeated himself. The class fell silent. "Now. Need I remind you that a new student is very rare here, and you need to be nice... blah blah blah blah." Iruka lectured on and I could almost feel the class become more impatient. When Iruka must have felt the suspense was at its peak, he spoke louder, as if I couldn't hear him before. He hadn't even told them I was blind. Perfect, just perfect. I slid back the door and stepped inside. I paced myself to reach Iruka, not wanting to show just how nervous I had become outside waiting for the word to come.

I turned as I reached him, and turned to face a class I couldn't see. I bowed but kept silent. I could tell their eyes were watching me, and judging everything from my clothes to my scars to the tips of my hair. What was Iruka thinking? They were going to call me out as blind and say I was useless as a comrade or a ninja. Perhaps he just wanted a reason to yell at them.

But against all of my predictions, a loud and rather grating voice blurted out, "Your shoes are weird-looking!" I raised my eyebrows at the irony and couldn't help but smile. My shoes? Not my eyes, claws, or talons, blindness or state of dishevelment, but my shoes. My smile grew until I was grinning to the class, something I don't do often. Iruka started to laugh and I joined in, a light and cheerful celebration of mundane normalcy that I had never experienced. The class didn't get the joke between us and I soon quieted down, but my smile remained. At the very least, my first memory of the academy was a good one. The rest, I could deal with later.

As the class progressed, talking about stuff I knew already from Iruka, my nervousness returned. He had told me that the students had a practice session almost every day with kunai and sparred together, which was approaching fast. I listened to the clock tick, ignoring Iruka's lecture. I don't think that the other kids understood that I was blind yet. They probably thought the scars were some kind of decoration. Iruka told me some of the weird people in his classes had all sorts of markings and odd characteristics. Tick, tick, tick, tick…

"Alright kids. Lecture over. Everyone outside!" The kids cheered as I sank lower in my chair. I'd just skip today, then try tomorrow after I practiced at home a little more. Iruka put a stop to that line of thinking. When all of the kids went outside, and I was left in the room, he walked up to my desk and put his hands on it. "Hoshiko. Go outside with the others." His voice was different now. I wouldn't get out of this. I groaned and stood up. Making my way to the doors, I thought about what I could do. I would be last in line for everything, play everything off as clumsiness, and try to look into the eyes of whoever started yelling at me. The longer I could put off the fact I was blind, the more normal, happy days I could have. As normal as a girl with pieced-together shoes and several layers of gloves could have, of course. Struck by that thought again, I nearly started crying. How in the world was I supposed to hold a kunai, let alone throw it?

Then I was at the doors to the training area, and everyone there sounded so happy. They were all so normal, yelling, cheering, having little sparring sessions. I didn't belong here. But Iruka pushed me through the door and I stumbled into the clear air. Taking a deep breath, I took a few steps. Iruka grabbed my shoulder to keep me from running away and addressed the class.

"Hoshiko here doesn't seem to have made friends yet. Please make her welcome and treat her well." I bowed to the class yet again, although I could tell some had continued training and weren't listening at all. They went back to work, and all ignored me again. I could sense Iruka getting ticked off. His brilliant plan wasn't very good… "Ok. Come here, Hoshiko. You are going to show them how to throw a kunai… blindfolded." I almost choked on my own breath. So this was his plan. Since I was blind, I could throw kunai in complete darkness better than any of these academy students. I threw back my head and laughed. Brilliant. The other kids didn't get the joke and just backed away, whispering.

"Blindfolded? She won't even get close!"

"No way. She's stupid for even trying."

I grinned at Iruka and my only worry was about my gloves, and talons. He tied a blindfold around my eyes and directed me towards the target. He handed me a kunai and I struggled to hold it the way I was used to.

"Just take your gloves off. It's not cold at all." In fact, my hands were sweating under the layers, my talons twitching in the stuffy heat. Cursing under my breath, I shot a look in Iruka's direction and he took off one of my gloves unexpectedly. I could feel the class's stares, but noone ran around screaming, "Demon! Devil! Creep! Mutant!" So I figured I was ok. Iruka took off my other glove and handed me the kunai again. Despite what I had thought, The claws fit perfectly around the kunai as if made to hold it. The air felt so good, and I knew where the target was. I was comfortable with the kunai. With a flick of the wrist, I threw it and heard a distinct 'thunk!' sound. I shredded the blindfold, as if to see it, and Iruka announced, "A hit on the middle ring." I almost jumped in happiness. I could do it! The middle ring wasn't a bulls-eye, admittedly, but it was good. Especially for someone with no sight. The class started clapping and I flushed with success. Iruka patted me on the back and addressed the class about the importance of learning to throw in the dark, killing stuff, blah blah blah. I was dwelling on the fact that I had made the gloves for nothing. Ugh.

"Do you think I could take off the shoes?" I mused aloud.

"Yes. Why?" I spun around. I didn't know this voice. I tried to meet his eyes, or where I thought they were. "Are your feet like your hands?"

I thought about it. This was my classmate, and I had to make friends someday. "Yes, kind of. What's your name?" I sat down under a tree to remove my shoes, but he remained standing.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha. How did you throw the kunai like that with a blindfold on? I could do better, but not everyone can."

"Sasuke Uchiha? Are you sure? Youre awfully chatty for your reputation." Iruka had sewn the shoes so that the laces came out in front and they opened up, so that I could pull my foot out. But every time I took a step, my weight pushed down on my heel, and drove it into the sole. As such, when I had to take my foot out, I had to yank on the shoe until it gave. "Can I get some help here?"

"No thanks."

I tried not to get too mad. He was probably a spoiled brat anyway. "It wasn't an invitation you know."

"I know. How did you learn to throw without seeing?" I almost growled at him. Seriously. But then the shoe finally came off and I fell backwards. Trying to regain just a sliver of pride, I shook my hair loose from the tie I had it in and combed out the leaves and twigs. I reveled in the simple pleasure of not having my feet crushed by confining shoes. I yanked the other one off with considerably more force and sighed happily.

"Now, what did you want?"

* * *

End! Now please make your way to the little green box? Please? Love to all of you anyways. Ja ne!


	5. Day One Part 2: The People Parade

I would like to warn you there is some implied Sakura/Ino bashing here... just a bit! I can't resist.

* * *

"I won't repeat myself."

"Oh ok then. Won't know what you said." I shrugged. Standing up on my own two feet, I wriggled my talons in the grass and almost sighed in pleasure again. Wonderful!

When he didn't leave, I pretended to shoot him a glare and took a step. Frowning, I walked around the tree I was sitting underneath, in a circle. These feet could take some getting used to. Stopping in front of the boy again, I nearly breathed out, "I practice. A lot. Got it?"

He made a small indignant noise towards me. "How much? Every day?"

"Yes."

He walked away from me as someone else took his place. While the first boy, Sasuke, had smelled of ice, ashes, and storms, the second smelled of a cacophony of different things, all clashing with each other to produce… well, something. He moved more loudly, and I almost dismissed him, usually judging strength by the footsteps of people. But he got pretty close to me as I tried to judge where his eyes would be.

"Excuse me?" I tried to be polite, promise. He just kept studying me. I closed my eyes and tried to ignore my impatience. "Do you need something?"

"Nope. Just looking." I started. The voice was the same as who had commented on my shoes.

I smiled at him and thanked him for the comment. "I owe you one."

Iruka's footsteps caught me off guard. He put a hand on my shoulder and I almost jumped. "I see you two met. Hoshiko, this is Naruto. Naruto, this is Hoshiko." I nodded to him. I assumed he did the same. "Naruto, excuse us, but I need to ask Hoshiko something."

"I'll be right back," I muttered. Funny people who smelled weird would fit in with other funny people, right? Iruka pulled me back a bit and knelt in front of me. I suppose it soothed him to think I was looking at him.

"Hoshi, I think you should tell him about your eyesight. He needs friends right about now-"

"So this was your nefarious plot?" My shoulders relaxed. "No thanks. I'll tell who I choose. Thanks for the suggestion though. You think he's…" I paused, thinking of the right word.

"Worth it." I could tell he was smiling. I thought about as I walked back to the tree.

"So, I saw you talking to Teme." For a moment, I thought he meant Iruka. Then, I realized, it was the cold boy. "You might punch me for saying this, but he isn't as cool as he makes himself out to be…" For the fifth time that day, I felt like bursting into laughter. Whatever Iruka might have thought in his day, the academy was fun.

"Is there some kind of line established, so you people can meet me one by one? It might take awhile."

Naruto sounded surprised as he exploded, "Well, yeah! Everyone's staring at you! You threw that kunai on your first day blindfolded! Some of us couldn't even do that with our eyes open!" He seemed to be pouting at the last, and I tried to hold in my giggles at his expense.

I pretended to look around, and acted astonished. "They are staring, aren't they?"

Smelly-boy leaned in closer as he stared at me. "Theyre the other way, you know."

I tugged at my claws in a nervous manner and laughed. Bound to mess up sometime, right? "My bad. So they are." He seemed to accept this answer, or not push it, because he rocked back on his heels, and I could hear his weight shifting.

"Well, people are starting to stare at me, too. Guess my five minutes are up. See ya later." Falling back down under the tree, I nodded to him as he left. Just how many of these private interviews would there be?

After Naruto came Chouji, a student who made a lot of noise as he approached, with a light boy that I almost didn't notice named Shikamaru. They just stopped to say hi, but it was too troublesome to stick around.

Then came a boy with his dog. The boy smelled of dog, and the dog smelled of boy. I raised my eyebrows and stared at nothing for a bit before he said hi.

"Hi." I replied.

"I'm Kiba, and this is Akamaru, my dog." I was more of a cat person, but I liked dogs all the same. I pet him behind his ears and scratched his back as Kiba instructed. I smiled, as the dog seemed to be enjoying it and I could do this without eyes. We sat for a bit and talked about the academy before he picked up Akamaru and left. I waved, and waited for the next contestant.

A few mobs of people passed, all merely saying hi as they introduced themselves. I couldn't honestly remember any of their names. Two girls came up to me, Ino and Sakura, and pretended they hated each other as they battled for the cold boy's so-called affections. Yeah, affections like an icicle stab to the eye. I laughed at my own thoughts and they were snapped out of their bickering enough to be assured that I would, in no way, be competing for Sasuke with them. They then proclaimed they had no argument with me and left me to my next parade of people.

A boy named Shino stopped by, and said little as we sat and listened to the buzzing of bugs in the air. Nice guy. He let me close my eyes and not pretend to be able to see for a bit.

The last was a girl named Hinata. She was really shy, but I got the overall feeling that she was a good person. She said something odd, though, " I-I just thought… w-we people with bloodline traits s-should get along…" Mind wandering, I thought she must have some kind of nervous habit to fit in those pauses.

Snapping back to reality, "Wait… Iruka mentioned that before. My… erm… oddness just recently manifested, and he hasn't gotten a chance to explain bloodline traits aside from the history of some clans. I'm staying with him for a while, you see…" And I really wanted to tell her everything all of a sudden. If the academy students could accept this as a bloodline trait, what did I have to hide? Blindness? If I can keep up, what should it matter?

But Hinata was answering my question. "B-bloodline traits are… t-transferred in clans, through blood. I-it is a great h-honor to have a b-bloodline trait, you see, as it g-gives you an advantage over n-normal shinobi…" Hinata stuttered more when she talked about it. "I am a member of the Hyuuga clan… w-we have the Byakugan. I-it gives us the ability to see through objects, or zoom in with unp-paralleled focus." Hinata said it as if she had rehearsed it every day, until she could say it without stuttering. "B-but I don't recognize yours… w-what is your bloodline trait?"

I was at a loss. I hadn't really thought about it. What did this give me? It wasn't going to heal my eyes, that's for certain. "Well… so far… I just have these weird bone spurs." I held up my hand. "But I don't know what they're for." Oh goodness, I was adopting Hinata's odd pauses in my speech. "Haven't got a clue." Hinata giggled.

"Well obviously, they are a weapon, I mean look at them, but you can still hold stuff with them. S-still, I doubt you will be handling anything really delicate for a while." When Hinata felt more comfortable, her stutter almost disappeared. I really wanted to be her friend. "I want to be friends Hinata… but…" She dropped her head and I immediately knew I said something wrong.

"I-I know… I-I'm a failure… who w-would want to be around me?"

"No! That's not it!" Kami, I felt like a jerk, and a drama queen. How was I supposed to tell her that I was the one who had something wrong with them? "I-I…" And now I was stuttering. It was better to just get it out quickly, "ibld" She kept silent, so I took a deep breath and tried again. I had already told her, really. "I'm… blind."

"I heard you…"

"So… so… I didn't want anyone to know, and I didn't want to tell you…"

"o-ok." She sounded a lot more natural now. She giggled. What is funny about this situation?!? I frowned at her. "Its just that… y-you're blind… and I can see at an abnormal level…" My mouth hung open and I stared. We burst into laughter together, laughing at how idiotic it was. Whoever saw us must have thought we were friends years ago. Becoming serious, she said, "I w-won't tell… but you are a fine actress." We smiled.

"Would it be too much… to ask you to describe my… whatever it is?"

"I would d-describe them as claws, but more like they are your fingers themselves… they are w-white like bleached bone… really sharp… the tip is like a blade, and the underside is too. I w-wouldn't shake anyone's hand…" She giggled nervously and shifted.

"Thank you. It means a lot to me that you would try to describe it for me." I could tell she nodded, and then muttered yes.

She continued, "Where they meet the hand is where it gets w-weird… the skin is red and irritated, you should go to the hospital and make sure it doesn't get i-infected… they can do stuff like that in five minutes. C-can I see your feet?" I shifted so my feet were in front of me on the grass. "Well, they certainly look d-dangerous. You know how some civilians wear high heels?"

I nodded. "They make a click-click noise."

"Right. T-they look like those… um… but… they kinda remind me of a hawk's talons… less to walk as to stab… i-its difficult to describe, s-sorry."

"Ah well, at least you tried!" I wiggled my 'talons' in the grass and she giggled.

"That looks funny."

"Got it. Toe-wiggling, bad idea" I grinned at her.

"That's d-disconcerting… Are you sure you're b-blind? You seem to know exactly where I am…"

"It's hard to explain, but when you speak I know where your voice is coming from, and I can kinda… well, bluntly, smell people, and… sense them. Enough about me, what do you look like?"

"That's a d-difficult question. Um, my hair is a bluish color… my eyes are the pupilless pearly white of my bloodline trait… that's about it…"

"Ok." I got up and stretched my shoulders. "I can hear the other kids stopping. We should probably go in." Hinata got up too, quietly. We walked in together, and I nodded to Iruka while I walked to the back to sit beside Hinata.

That night, I told him that I would tell the whole class about my blindness tomorrow. I then went on, "Well… I've decided that it's really a good thing… this. It may not be normal, but…"

He patted me on the head. I frowned at the indignity and crossed my arms. "That's good… because the Hokage won't allow you to be cured."

"W-wont ALLOW?" I gaped up at Iruka.

"He thinks it would be good, great, and in fact an impossible opportunity to pass up, to add another blood trait to Konoha. As such, he won't allow you to be rid of it. Don't know if it's possible, now that I think about it…"

"Oh hell no. If I hadn't already decided to keep it I'd go in there and kick that old man's a-"

"Hoshiko, he's the Hokage. You wouldn't be kicking anything." Iruka had his stern voice on so I quieted down.

"Fine. At least I have tomorrow to look forward to- I bet those kids will complain to their upstanding parents, who will complain to the Hokage, making his life a living hell." I cackled and rubbed my hands together.

"Y'know, Hoshiko, you're having way too much fun imagining this."

* * *

I ask you once more... and will continue to do so... REVIEW!!! (I just got Overlord 2 and I WILL sick my minions on you... XD )


	6. Anger Management

_Hola! Hi! Hello! Whatever! Hey, have any of you ever said ridonculous? like ridiculous... but not? I'm sorry. And sorry for the lateness too. Ive been sick lately and the doc has me on this RIDONCULOUS medicine... so forgive if this chappie is a little crazed. I tried to write my characters how they like to be written... originally Hoshi was a little more emo, little less trickster. But she wanted to be this way. *tear* They grow up so fast! So yeah. Sorry for the lateness, craziness, and general ridonculousness of my chapter!_

* * *

Once again, I wondered why I promise things I don't want to deliver. Iruka had placed me at the front of the room, and all of the kids were staring at me. I wanted to beg Iruka to help, but this was my trial.

"!" I practically crawled to the back of the room, to my seat.

The class would have stared dumbly at where I was standing for quite a while longer, trying to figure out what I had said, if it wasn't for Naruto and his annoying ability to talk at high speeds too. "Aha! I knew it all along! You didn't look the right direction towards the people and, and, and stuff! I was the first to know that you were blind!" I could hear him almost doing a victory dance.

"Actually, Hinata w-" Hinata covered my mouth. It was a bold move, for her, so I decided not to push it. Naruto didn't hear, anyhow. Meanwhile, Hinata noticed that everyone was staring at my eyes with gaping mouths and she tugged on my sleeve. And I had so hoped to keep today drama-free. And I couldn't take it. "If you want to stare, at least try to make it so a blind person can't see it," I snapped. I turned back to the front and crossed my arms on my desk, putting my head down. Stupid kids.

"And she actually tried to be a ninja?"

"I know, it's a joke."

"What did she even plan to do? Keep it from us?"

"She can never be a ninja if she's blind, stupid girl."

I tried to control myself, truly. But the comments kept rolling and neither Iruka nor any of the people I met yesterday were going to help. They probably couldn't hear it over Naruto's shouting and the chatter of the class in the first place. This group was the only cruel one. I stood up from my desk, shaking. I ignored the silence that fell, ignored Hinata pulling on my sleeve, ignored the look I knew Iruka was throwing me, and ignored the burning stares of the more polite academy students. As I stepped carefully over to the group, I spoke dangerously low, "You know… when one has lost a sense… the others grow stronger…" I reached the desk where they were clustered, gripped the side, and dug my claws into it. I could feel deep gouges in the wood, the sound of wood giving way beneath my hands bracing me, reminding me of how destructive my body was. I wasn't going to hurt them. Just scare them a bit. My voice was lower now, but the entire class could still hear it as I said, "Now please. Tell me what your concerns are." My eyes stung, hot and painful, but not with tears. The group could see my eyes burning a deep, bright red, though I couldn't tell. Someone whimpered and I whipped to face them, grinning, and I could feel my teeth, strong and sharp, ready to shred and tear. I could feel the blood thrumming in my veins. I flexed my claws, and they dug deeper. Wait… my mind scrabbled at the surface of the rage. Did I want to hurt them? Did I want to shred, tear, kill? _Yes. Definitely. _Should I hurt them? _No, no, no, no._ I broke through the desk and dropped the shreds to the floor, defeated. I looked away and walked out the door. This bloodline thing sucked. Was it supposed to be this… thirsty?

I climbed a tree outside the academy, trying not to scratch the trunk up too much, using my palms. I found I could use chakra to hold myself steady enough to wrap my legs around and climb. Finally I reached the top, and waited for Iruka's voice to come out of the academy doors. It seemed he decided to let out early, because soon people were out, walking home. My head fell and I gripped the branch I sat upon. I didn't have a home. Iruka would send me back after this. Who would want a freak who can't see and is dangerous to those around her? Noone could see me in the tree. I could just wait till everyone was gone, then run away. Yes. I would do that. I hugged my now-scarred branch, and fell asleep.

***Alert: Naruto's POV***

I watched the people walk out of the academy from the swing. Some greeted their parents, and some went home by themselves. But they had family at home, something to look forward to. What was I supposed to do when they all went home? I was sore from training most days, and as much as ramen is the best food on the planet, I can't hang out at Ichiraku's all the time or people would start to think I didn't have important stuff to do all the time! But in the middle of my mind-rant, I heard something snap above me. Looking up, I saw the blind girl in the tree. Pretty high up, in fact. Her eyes opened slowly and she twitched.

She said in such a voice that it couldn't be disputed that she was asleep, "Oi… S'my tree. Gecher own, smelly boy." Her eyes closed again and she turned over. Only problem was, she was up in a tree. Her eyes snapped open again reflexively as she fell from the top of the tree. I stared, unsure what I was supposed to do. Should I move out of the way? Or try to catch her? My choice was easy when she turned in the air like a cat. I didn't want those claws digging into me, thank you very much!

***Alert: Hoshiko's POV***

Stupid branch.

My instincts kicked in despite just waking up, and I spun my body to hit the ground on my feet. Well, I would have, if it weren't for the claws. Having fell so far, my heels dug into the ground, absorbing all impact. But hell, that spin was disorienting. Hand on my head, I reached with the other, trying to find the tree from where I had fallen.

"Ouch! Watch it, you! Well, don't watch it exactly… but who are you calling smelly boy?" Well, I had poked something, but it certainly wasn't the tree. After using the sound of his voice to determine that I was, in fact, standing upright, I took a deep breath.

"Don't take offense. You just smell funny." I yawned into my hand.

"How am I not supposed to take offence to that?! I do not smell! Perfectly sanitary, thank…" His voice faded to the background as I realized…

"Oh shit! I was supposed to be out of here like an hour ago!"

"Huh? Where ya going?" Crap. Did I say that out loud? I laughed nervously and backed into the tree.

"Oh, just for a walk. Go around, get a feel for the people, y'know… haven't gotten much chance to socialize outside of the orphanage… Sooo see ya!!!" I sprinted off, only to knock down someone only ten feet away. "Damn it, watch where you're going!" I spat out while scrambling to my feet. It was the cold boy, Sasuke. However, I could smell a bit of smoke on him, as if he had just been lighting fires for the better part of an hour. "Get out of my way, icy little Uchiha. I've got somewhere to be." He said nothing, but he moved to block me whenever I tried to get around him. I growled, "Get. Out. Of. My. Way. Or I'll test how well these claws work on _you_."

"What did you call me?"

"Icy little Uchiha. Do I need to say pretty pwease? Get out of my way!"

"I don't think I will. Where are you going in such a hurry?"

"What do you care? I'm going somewhere other than here!" I groaned, holding my head. Just waking up, falling from a high tree, and dealing with people all in two minute's time ticked me off. A lot. I pushed up on my talons and exerted a bit of chakra, like opposite from sticking to the tree. It propelled me a lot farther up in the air than I had expected. Hence the reason why my _brilliant_ plan of living by myself in the forest was spoilt. I crashed to the ground, and decided to stay awhile. _Brilliant._

_

* * *

Lurv! Lurv! Lurv! huggles all around. I think I might be some kinda insane... best get well soon, before it becomes permanent. I'd have too much fun, and THEN where would we be? Reviews? Still none... and even in my happiness, it depresses me.  
_


	7. Surprises

Heyyyylo! It's been awhile, oh two readers of mine. :D I know, I suck. I'm thinking of changing this story a bit. I'm going back to the beginning! I just realized it had been like half a year since I started this... and I think I've improved. All those english classes better be paying off, damn it! Anyways, here is your chapter!

But this time, tell me...

Relaxed,

Enjoyed,

Voice opinions,

Inquire about topics,

Explain how it sucks,

Whine about how whiny I am

but most of all... REVIEW!!!

* * *

**Ch. 7- Surprises**

Kyuubi: Sporks own more than HERRRR!

Kitty: It's true. *Sniff sniff* Thine words are harsh.

* * *

Once I regained consciousness, the Hokage's voice made me aware of my surroundings. I was in the hospital, once again. And by the shifting and mumbling of voices around me, the whole class had come to visit. One person I didn't know by name, one of those randoms, said, "We have put aside our pettiness and decided that it will be an honor to count you among our comrades." Such comments were made over and over, and I wasn't awake for most of them. I wasn't badly injured, not at all; I just didn't want to hear them drone on and on. I had barely woken up when I hurt myself, and it seems I needed a bit more sleep. The Hokage visited on his rounds occasionally, as he told me he was procrastinating, but it was mostly quiet for the couple days I was in the hospital. These days gave me some time to think, and I finally decided to stop trying for the desperate approval of others. My training was what mattered most, and so that is what I would focus on.

So for the next year, I talked mainly to Iruka, who had actually forgiven me easily, Hinata, who still thought me fun despite my personality disorders, Naruto, who refused to be shut out, and the Hokage, who checked on my progress. I talked to my other classmates occasionally, and we got along fine. The people who had problems with me kept out of my way.

Eventually, my sense of chakra grew beyond most- I had to learn the academy jutsu just by feeling the manipulation after all. It was a curious feeling- a little like feeling air currents sliding around you. And it was beautiful. I could never express it to anyone who could see… the perfect shifting of the chakra by a shinobi's will, be it the rough academy students barely able to shape it, or the masters- jounin, Anbu rank, and the Hokage. Everyone's chakra moved in a different way, and you could see their heart in it.

Finally December came, and so did my birthday. Eleven years ago I had been found. But now, a year older and _much_ wiser in my opinion, I developed questions about my parents again. Waking up slowly, I wondered if they had this bloodline thing. I was determined to ask Iruka about it, the first chance I got. I found him merely hours later, in the classroom like usual. "Iruka…" I heard him turn towards me, reluctant at my tone. "Bloodline traits… Hinata told me a little more about them a while ago." My voice failed me, and he sighed as if knowing what I would say next. "Are… are you sure you have never heard of anyone like me?"

"No, Hoshi. Never. But…" I raised my head again. "I think I have something to cheer you up." He covered my ears and I almost panicked.

"Wait, wait Iruka… I'm not sure I'm going to like this surprise if you don't allow me to know what it is!" I knew he heard me, but I couldn't hear a response even if he presented one. Ugh, ninjas and their stupid superfluous skills! With my senses sealed, I tried to feel where we were going… but I failed. Miserably. I got myself even more turned around than before. I had no guide point, no place I knew was there. I gripped Iruka's arm more tightly than he had sealed my ears, and I tried to trust he wouldn't run me into anything. It felt like an hour before he stopped, uncovered my ears, and tapped me on the shoulder. He hummed a tune, as if he just couldn't hold back his excitement anymore, and my world righted itself... Just in time for it to explode in colorful, brilliant ribbons of sound and chakra. The ribbons danced at the edges of my mind, tickling almost physically.

"SURPRISE!" They shouted.

"They wanted to throw you a traditional surprise party… but we figured since you couldn't see streamers, we could try to make them out of chakra… but then noone could do it… and then Hinata asked her cousin Neji, and so he's here. He made the streamers and stuff. Hinata tried, and so we got confetti…. She's really torn up about it, actually…" A lot of people started to talk at the same time, so I only got the gist of it, but I heard Hinata trying to apologize under it all and I threw my arms around her in a hug. She seemed to understand that I loved it, even though she wasn't used to so much contact and hastily wriggled out of the embrace.

"I never thought this could be possible. Thank you so much, you guys…" And I never thought myself the hugging and carrying on type, but everyone in the room got hugged at least once. I even hugged Neji, Hinata's cousin, who I had no idea about. They aren't close, which made me wonder why she asked him for help. Filed away for further inspection. Now, I had a party to enjoy.

We played 'pin-the-kunai-on-the-heart', which I won of course, musical chairs, which I thought was just cruel because I couldn't see the chairs, and then everyone told me to sit down, so we could eat cake and open presents. This was new and foreign to me, but made a little sense because most of the gifts were practical. Hinata gave me a special package of kunai meant for throwing in the dark- she said they were skinnier and darker than normal kunai. The Hokage stopped by to drop off a new batch of tapes he said were 'especially suited to me'. Most of my other classmates gave me a new kunai, a lucky charm, and small, useful items. Naruto gave me, of course, his backup gift of Ichiraku coupons, while telling me he didn't just give them to anyone. I just smiled in return before everyone tucked into the cake, and enthused about various ninja-esque interests.

Iruka finally called it quits a while after dark fell, and told everyone it was time to break up the party. Despite my pleas, he pushed everyone out the door and gave me a hug. It was a little random, so I asked, "What's the hug for?"

Iruka ruffled my hair and replied, "You know you're like a little sister to me, right?"

I made a face at him. "But you're old!"

Iruka pretended to be angry at me. "I am NOT!"

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Fine, you're immature in mind."

"You started it. But… I'm very glad that you and Naruto are friends. He has trouble making friends sometimes. Most parents don't like their kids around him."

"Well, parents are stupid." My thoughts were interrupted in a yawn.

Iruka slapped his hand to his head as if he'd forgotten something. "Goodness, it's late. I still need to give you your present!" The rustle of wrapping paper filled the room. He showed me where the edge was, and I ripped it open. "Careful now… it's going to be a challenge to start, but once you get the feel…" I slid my fingers over smooth wood. They touched smooth, spun cords of different sizes. Iruka then pressed another item into my hands, a smooth, thin branch of wood with hair strung from end to end. I looked up at Iruka. He simply said, "It's a violin- a musical instrument. You can play it by running the bow along the strings of the violin. Here, you place this end at your chin, and here…" He directed my fingers to grip the bow the right way and drew my hand carefully across the strings. A beautiful sound rose from the instrument, and I listened, astonished. Holding the bow and the violin tightly in both hands, and threw my arms around Iruka. He just laughed at me and patted me on the back. "Now, that's quite enough excitement for today. Off to bed."

"But Irukaaaa!" I whined. "I want to learn to play it!"

"Tomorrow then, after school AND training, if you aren't exhausted. Then only for a little while!" with those parting words, Iruka bustled me off to bed like a mother hen does her chick.

* * *

The next year, the final year before my genin test, was fairly uneventful. I excelled at the violin, taking lessons from some of the civilians that weren't too afraid. Becoming a ninja didn't exactly help my image in their eyes, but they were still too preoccupied with Naruto's flamboyant personality to care about me much. I finished learning Henge and Kawarmi by feel, and tried some of the rare techniques in the tapes Hokage gave me. Many ninja thought they were useless due to the fact they almost ignored the visual skills of the ninja using the technique. Almost being a key word here- I still struggled to grasp them. I felt useless at many times during the academy, like when Iruka had to read me written tests or put them on tapes, and at times when the class involved a graphic, such as the map of the nations and such. Still, I made friends, and learned not to hide myself from them. They understood that I had emo days, ridiculously happy days, and days where I really didn't want to do anything but I had to, which made me mad. On all of these days, they were kind enough to stay away, or deal with depression, giggle fits, or physical injury themselves. They also understood that I didn't like to show others my fighting style, because I was just learning it and I felt a little… insecure in my new style, having to adapt the 'blind-style' of taijutsu to my odd claws and talons.

When the time for genin tests rolled around for me, Naruto was a big help. He failed it several times, being a little older than me, and he helped me with what to expect, while clearing my mind of all stress about the test. Instead, I was stressed from his annoying voice telling me that I had _better_ have all the academy jutsu down to an _art _or… and at that point he'd make a choking sound, and cackle evilly. Then, of course, I would have to run around trying to kill him for scaring me. All the same, I studied… trained… and kept training. I had to get it on my first try. That way, people wouldn't just see me as a blind girl; they would see me as someone who could be a decent kunoichi.

So when I was too exhausted to train my mind or body anymore, as night fell and I slept, I dreamed one more time of practicing my academy jutsu. Just in case.

* * *

( ' ' )( ' ' )

REVIEW MY FRIENDS!


	8. Genin Troubles

FOR QUEEN ESPADA, my new favorite person~! I swear, I love you. I'm trying to get to the Gaara part as soon as possible, but its just draaaagging ooon. And don't worry, Iruka won't be her team leader, although I'm not too sure who will be and I would LOVE some input if you have any!

And to all you random, disappointing people, sorry I've taken sooo looong. I could give you a ton of excuses... but I'd be lying. And that's bad. I just haven't hit a muse lately... BUT ALL THAT WILL CHANGE!

Chibi-Gaara- (Since I really wish he could be here *luffles* ) She no own nufink! *cute green stare* Me have cookie? *blink* *blink*

Can't resist that, huh?

Hoshiko- REVIEW! Or face my newly-crowned Genin wrath!

It's true, folks- Read on!

* * *

Whenever you don't want morning to come, it seems to come even faster. One moment I was falling asleep, and the next Iruka was waking me for breakfast. I stumbled out of bed, dressed clumsily, and almost tripped over myself when I made it to the breakfast table. I knew I should be going over my jutsu and my book studies again, but my thoughts were muddled and I couldn't think to put toast in my mouth. It was just one of those days. And it was going to suck. Slipping on shoes, I pulled my bag over my shoulder and left the house for school a bit early, hoping to squeeze in some practical practice before the exam. Unfortunately, everyone else had the same idea, either cramming, trying to learn the last bits of a history book desperately, or going over the jutsu a few times for icing on the cake. I would like to believe I was in the last group, but I'm still shy of showing people my jutsu. They're always just a little different, either to compensate for my vision or because I couldn't see them done. I didn't get much practice with everyone else, I just practiced alone.

Henge was my worst: although I could mimic everything else about a person, their physical characteristics eluded me. So Iruka said my Henge always turned out in odd shapes, and muddled colors.

Bunshin was my best technique, being my first, but they never looked quite like me according to my friends. If I were to make a perfect bunshin, I had to be told what I looked like. And then, it was my interpretation of it. I had once seen colors- as a baby- and I had vague impressions of swirling, bright vortexes and shadows. The colors were normally close enough, but my eyes were never right.

Kawarmi just… was. Not too good, not too bad. It would be OK if that was chosen, I think I could pass the easiest with it. It was a purely physical move, and I could sense the objects around me just enough to get it right.

I chose the furthest corner of the yard to go over my jutsu, and there were no slips. The techniques flowed into each other, and the chakra flow seemed regular compared to everyone else's. My book knowledge was pretty good- I learned better when things were more interactive, but listening to facts over and over got them stuck in my head well enough. Last quiz, I scored even higher than Sakura Haruno.

The time came to file into class. Iruka stood at the front, hands on his hips, and kept us in suspense for a good five minutes. Noone spoke. Then, he called out, "Now, for the graduation exam, you will do the Bunshin technique. When you are called…" His voice faded for us and we all spun to converse with out friends. I was happy with the selection, it being my best jutsu, but Naruto was distinctly worried.

Having no last name, I was last. Naruto was a little higher in the alphabet at U, and when he came out of the testing room he was really depressed. I thought to myself that he must have really been hoping to make it this time. Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Cold Boy, Rival Girls, Shikamaru, Chouji, and a few random people looked happy, so I would assume they passed. Then, it was my turn, the very last person to be tested. Nerves had fried my concentration, and I jumped when a fly landed on my head. The calls of 'You'll be fine!' 'Good luck!' and 'Don't screw up!' were gradually filtered out as I forced myself to relax and walk through the door to the exam room. Deep down, I was kind of hoping they would be tired of watching poor kids fail and would take pity on me if I did screw up. But then again, if the rest of the judges were anything like Iruka himself… it wasn't much of a hope at all.

They didn't say anything, didn't make a sound. I cleared my throat, and started. I gathered my chakra like countless times before, and created two bunshin. I had asked Iruka to tell me what I looked like before, and I called up every last detail I could remember. I stood in silence while they appraised my work, then they started muttering. It must be some kind of ninja skill, but I couldn't hear a word they said. So I stood and fidgeted for a bit. Then Iruka put his hand on my shoulder.

"Well, despite the fact that the eyes have no irises or pupils, we have judged that this is good enough for a passing grade. Congratulations, Hoshiko."

I gaped up at his voice for a bit, before crashing back to my senses. I could have hugged him. That, however, would be out of character, and so I settled for grinning at him and stepping back to my friends in the other room. But Iruka pulled me back.

"About your team though… the Hokage said that due to your blindness… it might be a good idea to break with the three-person team code, and put you together with another team. Hoshi… You've done something incredible. You have proven that you won't hold anyone back. But that doesn't mean you are the equal to a Genin who can see and perform jutsu with no flaws. It won't be so bad…"

I had sat and taken it for the first part of Iruka's explanation. At the end, not so much. I was _pissed_. I slammed out the door. Everyone was already outside, the exams over, and I ignored the other voices calling after me as I ran. I hadn't cried since that day my bloodline appeared, but I did now. The tears made tracks down my face, and I ran to the farthest place in Konoha I knew- the 'forest of death'. I was far too weak to actually go far in, but I liked the silence of the surrounding areas, the peace and quiet. It started to rain, and it hid my tears. I tried to calm myself down, but the sobs kept wracking my body. The darkness of my eyes was tinged with red, and my hands were bleeding from where I dug in my claws. I had to keep it in this time. Last time I scared my friends. I could get punished now- I'm supposed to be a responsible Genin.

Genin. My mind latched onto that word. That's good. I can calm myself like that. I was a ninja. Teams didn't matter. But… they thought I was incapable of defending those I cared about. Ugh- I was thinking in circles, one thing after another, getting nowhere. A twig snapped right by my ear, and I heard someone laugh when I jumped backwards.

"Yo, kid. Whatcha doing here? It's not a place for kids."

I wiped my eyes, huddled back under my tree, and huffed out an answer. "I'm just sitting here, and I can handle myself fine."

"Well, I suppose you're the girl the Hokage was talking about, right? Awful small. Thought you were gonna be tougher. The cryin makes you look more like a civilian."

I straightened up indignantly and shook my head. "I had a good reason!"

She inspected me for a good few seconds, then said, "I'm Anko Mitarashi. Can I ask why you're crying, then?"

"My name is Hoshiko. The people making the teams said that I'm not good enough to be a member."

"They're not allowin you to be a genin?"

"Oh yeah, but I'm supposed to be some kind of fifth wheel after the three main people of the group and the sensei."

Anko scoffed. "So you're mad they let you be on a team? Kid, you know you're the first, or maybe second I can't remember, blind kunoichi in… well forever. Better be fu- ahem- freakin' proud of yourself!"

"But-"

Anko snorted. "No buts. Be glad they put you on a team and deal with it."

I glared in her general direction, crossed my arms, and thought about it. I guess she was right. I was thinking the same way, I guess, just hadn't been able to make up my mind. "Fine. You might be right."

I could feel her smirk from where I sat. "'Course I'm right. Now, like I said, this is no place for kids."

"But I like it here. It's nice and quiet."

She was shocked for a little bit, before answering, "It's called the Forest of Death and you _like_ it because it's _quiet_?"

"Yeah."

"Ok. Now run along. Can't have little psychopathic genin-to-be running about underfoot, as fun as that might be. Just remember kid, a four-man team isn't such a bad idea. You're not a genin yet."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You still have the _practical_ exam." She was grinning again. "Just hope you're not on my pathetic team… they have no chance."

I left the area quickly, thinking about this practical exam. Tomorrow we were introduced to our instructors, so I assumed the exam would take place then. I felt bad for Anko's team for a second before thinking on all of my taijutsu and ninjutsu. I was hopeless at making others see things with genjutsu, due to the fact I couldn't see. It was a given.

Iruka would have told me if there was more, right? No. If he thought it would give me an unfair (ha) advantage, he wouldn't tell me. I guess Anko was telling the truth. I better suck it up and talk to more people in my class, then- don't know who I was gonna get stuck with, and I might as well make teamwork easier. So my afternoon was planned out- let's make friends.

Joy…

* * *

Yay! I like Anko's character.

Don't you love Spring Vacation? It's a little too short, as always, but still awesome.

So I'm hoping to squeeze Gaara into the chapter after next... *crosses fingers*

Thank you! R+R!


	9. Teams, Trials, and Tribulations

Heyyyy! Don't hate me. I've been writing, and then going back and revising. Then editing. Then re-writing. Aaaand it still isn't as good as it could be. But now I have two chapters done for lowering the bar! Woohoo!

Gaara: I won't be here... again. I hate this. It has no point. I feel... like... MASASHI KISHIMOTO OWNS MEEE!

I know it hurts to admit. There, there, Gaara. He won't actually appear for quite some time. I'm close to tears, seriously.

* * *

Well, after failing to make friends and talking to my remaining ones, I went home and slept. That series of events led to it being the next day- the day of meeting our group leaders, and re-acquainting ourselves with our teammates. I had never been so apprehensive about walking in the doors of the school. It would be my last day as an academy student. My hitai-ate was securely tucked in one of my many deep pants pockets. It didn't seem right to put it on, not when Anko said I wasn't officially a Genin yet. I reached into my pocket and ran my fingers over the cool metal, steeling myself for stepping through the doors. I would be a ninja. I had to. I had worked so hard, I had a bloodline ability, and I was smart. I would make whoever was unlucky enough to be on my team accept me. I breathed in and set a smile upon my face before I walked in to class and sat down. It's all downhill from here.

Naruto was present- looking loads happier, and no worse for wear. We all asked him what happened, why he was graduating after all, but he just waved us off with a smile. That made us very suspicious- it wasn't like Naruto to be secretive. I kept my silence after that, sitting in the back with Hinata, watching (or in my case, listening to) people. One of the terrorizing twins was making a big deal out of sitting next to the cold one, and then a dead silence hit the room like a sledgehammer. Retching was heard next. The terrible two started yelling, and I had to ask Hinata what happened.

"Naruto… and Sasuke…" Hinata gulped, and she sounded really angry. "_Kissed_." I pondered this fact for a moment.

"Well, Sas_uke_, I could guess if it came down to it. But Naruto, no way!" Hinata seemed to be having trouble breathing, and I hit her on the back. I smiled slyly. "Not to mention, why would Naruto kiss guys when he has you, hmmm?" Hinata really choked now, and I could feel her feverish blush from where I was sitting. She could have heated up the room by a few degrees.

"Hah- I have no idea w-what you are talking about!!!"

Then, Iruka stared making his speech, and people started calming down a bit. The first few names Iruka called, I was alert and attentive. But my name wasn't called for a bit, so I dozed a bit and leaned my head down. Then, I heard my name and I sat up again, before realizing Iruka was just making sure I paid attention. Grumbling, I settled back in my seat, folded my arms, and decided to listen.

When he got to team seven, he paused. "Now, because the top kunoichi in your class, Hoshiko…" The lack of a last name was never so prominent. "…is blind, the second-highest scoring, Haruno Sakura, will also be on the team, and to balance we have the highest and lowest-scoring males, Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki. Yes, Naruto, before you ask, in. That. Order." Naruto's hand fell and he sulked. I could almost read his mind, or at least felt myself in the same place. I had someone I could stand, someone I couldn't, and his fangirl.

We waited for our sensei- for far too long- in an empty classroom. To pass the time, I annoyed frigid boy. "so… heard you kissed Naruto." No response. "Was it good? I'm in touch with certain *coughrabidyaoifangirlcough* organizations that wish to know." This scored me a 'don't fuck with me right now' look that I swear was transmitted through my ears. Ten points! It was a shame the others wouldn't join in my annoy-Sasuke game, although I thought Sakura was participating without knowing it. Naruto was busy planting traps for our beloved belated sensei. I was easily amused today, but all the same, I tired of annoying frigorific sir, and I wished our teacher would show up. And then, a mere two hours late, he arrived, walking straight into Naruto's traps. What a shame. The clap of an eraser falling on his head couldn't mask the waves of disapproval and disappointment coming from the late fellow.

I thought he was about to tell us how stupid we were, but just opened his mouth to ask me, "Why aren't you wearing your forehead protector?"

"Well, I paid a visit to a friend and she told me there was another test before we were officially Genin. It didn't feel right to wear it if it were true. "

The man snorted. "Well, well. How ironic. The one best at information gathering, is the blind one." I just grinned. "Who, may I ask, is your source?"

"Well, you are my sensei. Try to guess?"

"Oh, no, I'm much too lazy… Anko?"

"Yup!"

"Ahh, knew it. Well, shall we go?"

Sasuke butted in. "Wait, is there really another test?"

I nodded. "A practical, if you would."

"See, girl knows her stuff. But first, let's get to know each other a bit better."

"Okay, I'll start the introductions off. I'm Hatake Kakashi. I have no desire to tell you guys about my likes and dislikes. Dreams for the future? Hmm… Well, I have lots of hobbies…" We all deadpanned. All we learned was his name, clever blighter. "Right! Now it's your turn, from left to right!"

Naruto was on the far left, wanting to sit next to Sakura, blech, who wanted to sit next to Sasuke, who really didn't want to sit next to me but didn't get a choice. Naruto started, "Yes! Me! Me! My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like ramen! I like it even more when Iruka-sensei takes me to that ramen bar." I knew that place. We went there waaay too often, because Iruka had a softness for Naruto's puppy eyes. "What I dislike is waiting three minutes for the cup ramen to cook. My dream is to surpass the Hokage and have everyone in this village acknowledge my existence! My hobbies… pranks, I guess." Nice little side note there to watch out for.

Next was Sakura. "I'm Haruno Sakura, and the thing I like is…" Glance at Sasuke here, I could just tell. "Well, the person I like is…" Score, ten points, and another glance Sasuke's way. "Um, should I say, my dream for the future…" Sasuke-glance here. And then she fangirl-squealed. Her voice went back to monotone to deliver the coup-de-grace on Naruto's head, "The thing I dislike is Naruto." And here's a Naruto-glare. This seeing thing is way too easy, I didn't need working eyes for this.

Up next was Sasuke, frosty the snow boy himself. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are tons of things I don't like but I don't particularly like anything. And… I don't use the word 'dream…" Because it's not cold enough, I thought to myself. "But I have an ambition." Oh yeah, here comes the world domination evil plot… "The resurrection of my clan and… to kill a certain man." Way too many dramatic pauses, I lost him. Oh well. It was my turn.

"Well, after that moving speech… My name is Hoshiko. Haven't got a last name, because I don't have a family. I figure we could get all the awkward abandonment issues out here, is that ok sensei?" He waved his hand in my direction so I got a breeze, and I assumed it was a signal to go on. "Well I was found near the border of Fire Country by a shinobi patrol, and brought back here. There were no clues to who my parents were or why they left me there. So that takes care of my dream- to get stronger and figure out who they were. I like fire, secrets, sour foods, and sugar. Don't give me sugar. I dislike people who speak louder because I'm blind. I dislike self-pity. I dislike sitting still. I dislike being told what I can't do. My hobby is training." I took an internal inventory. Yup, that was it.

"Okay. Tomorrow, we will begin survival training. You should know… this exam has a failure rate of 66%. Though, with Hoshiko here, the balance is skewed. If you guys make it, there will be ten instead of nine graduates. Don't count on it though. I haven't passed anyone yet. Don't eat breakfast, you'll just throw it up. See you!" He was already up and walking away.

I couldn't suppress a giggle. "Poor Anko's team. No chance!" My team just stared before I decided to walk back to Iruka's. Wait… I needed to talk to the Hokage about my lodgings. I couldn't keep staying at Iruka's house. It wasn't convenient anymore, and quite frankly that apartment wasn't made for both an adult and a kid. I should tell Iruka tonight, and he can ask for me. I started walking again. When I got to Iruka's apartment, I shouted my request out to him before collapsing on the couch and falling asleep.

The next day came. I was well rested, and was as prepared as I could be, considering my empty stomach. When I got to the agreed training area, Naruto, Coldy, and Fangirl were already there, but our sensei was nowhere to be seen. Sakura was spazzing as usual, Sasuke was ignoring her as usual, and Naruto was having an internal discussion as usual. So, it was left to me to pass the time as I usually did… going through my taijutsu. I supposed that if I was to trust my teammates, they would have to see my fighting style eventually. I didn't want to wear myself out, so I just went through the motions. The 'blind' style was an odd style, to say the least- I learned it from listening to tapes. There was no wasted movement- no flourishes, no feints, simply moving deliberately and strongly enough to hurt the opponent even if he or she blocks the blow. It was all flexibility, and thought, planning the enemy's moves before they could make them and hearing their movements, looking for a weak spot. It took a lot of practice, but I didn't really mind. It wasn't as if I had anything else to do.

As I moved through the motions of blind style, I started to think about my parents. The best chance for me finding them was to keep going, to become a Konoha shinobi. Then I could go on missions across all countries. I could make contact with so many different people, one of them must recognize something about me- my eyes were pretty distinctive, to put it delicately. I snapped out of my thoughts when someone tapped me on the shoulder and I swung around, on instinct, and kicked up hard. I finally realized I was panting. Thinking about my parents had made me mad. I had sped up my training, until I was moving as fast as I could. It then occurred to me that I had actually kicked someone and nobody was making a sound.

"Holy shit, I'm sorry! Did I actually kick someone?" A groan was my only answer, so I took it as a yes. "Ahh! I'm so sorry! Here, let me help you up…" My offered hand was pushed away, so I finally got who it was. "Oh. Icy boy. It's ok then, go ahead and bleed."

"Now now, Hoshiko, how is that good teamwork?" Kakashi finally decided to show up, right on time.

"As a team, majority wanted me to kick him." Kakashi didn't say anything, but I suspected he wanted more of an explanation. "It was me and Naruto against Sasuke and Sakura, with Sakura only counting as half because she's a fangirl. He'll be fine, I didn't kick him that hard… I think… it was an accident, really, and it's his own fault I didn't feel bad for it afterwards."

After he let out a sigh, Kakashi got back to the matter at hand. "Sasuke, I do wish you a speedy recovery, but that aside, I have set this clock for noon. Here are two bells. Your task is to take them from me before noon. Those who cannot get a bell by noon… get no lunch. Usually, there are three of you, but with Hoshiko here you better hope at least one of you gets a bell. There are only three posts. I'll not only tie the losers to those posts but I'll also eat in front of you." The team's stomachs grumbled in unison and he smiled. "At least two of you will be tied to those stumps. You must come at me with intent to kill, or you won't succeed. And if you fail…" He grinned evilly again. "You get sent back to the academy." The louder two of us started to yell, while I calmly took out my shuriken and began to make ready. It wasn't that I was trying to be cool, I just didn't know what else to do. "Start on my mark…" Naruto rushed forward before Kakashi had even started counting, and was detained by the man himself.

Sakura gasped. "I couldn't even see him move!"

"Oh my gosh, me neither!" I just couldn't resist. It didn't matter, I was ignored.

Kakashi didn't seem too mad at Naruto- he even seemed to enjoy his enthusiasm. He said, "Now… Start!"

Three of us rocketed off in different directions… but Naruto didn't seem to move. I thought I was mistaken, but then he yelled out… "Come and fight me!" Nice, Naruto. How… characteristic of you. Next, Naruto called out, "Hey, hey!? Why do you have a book?" Well, thanks to Naruto and his loud voice, I knew Kakashi had a book… he didn't take us seriously. Probably for a good reason, too… as I was reminded when Naruto kept yelling. "I'll beat you to a pulp!" He then proceeded to fail. I won't go into specifics, but there was a fire sign and an ass involved. It did not sound pretty. Screams, yelps, and more yelling.

As fun as listening to Naruto fail was, I had no idea how to really get the bells from Kakashi, and the time was draining down fast. We were all screwed.

* * *

And as a treat... for me... since youuu peopleee won't reviewwww!!!!! I'm giving back-to-back chapters! Continue. And there's a button there to resolve your guilt. Hint hint. Nudge nudge.


	10. Attitude

Why, you may ask, did I split these two chapters up? Easy! SOLIDARITY! If I didn't, I feared it would simply exacerbate things. Heh.

Gaara isn't here yet. Travel on, poor darlings.

Sakura: She-

Naruto: Doesn't-

Kakashi: Own-

Sasuke: ...

Hoshiko: He means anything. ;)

* * *

While Sakura, Sasuke and I were hiding and watching Naruto get beaten, we were all wondering what the hell was going on. Well, let me rephrase that. I was wondering what the hell was going on. Relying on sound sucked sometimes, and even if I was used to not seeing I wasn't able to feel the chakra movements from where I was, which reminded me how much I actually relied on them. As such, I missed much of Naruto's show. Then there was no more yelling, and I figured out- due to my incredible intellect, of course- that I should now be very scared. Sasuke tried to attack Kakashi, but he failed as well. Well, not really a surprise, and probably good for lowering his ego, but it meant one less person between Kakashi and me. Sakura screamed, and my blood froze. I was good at keeping quiet, but I knew that Kakashi would be able to find me no matter how well I had hidden. I was living with the academy teacher, for god's sake, and he told me extensively how large the gap was between a genin-wannabe level and a jounin.

The sounds of fighting came from Sasuke's area again, so I thought more diligently on my plan, less focused on listening for an attack. It wouldn't last long- and the time was closing in on a few minutes. Kakashi left the area where Sasuke was trapped after their skirmish. I hid behind a tree as I heard something, but it was just Sakura. She had her fangirly pass-out moment, so I grabbed Sasuke and pulled him out. He didn't thank me, of course, cold bastard that he was. Oh, no, I was picking up Naruto's words now… Sakura woke up and started hugging him, much to his humiliation. Alright, I didn't like hugs all that much, but that doesn't mean I'm like him. I felt like laughing, but time was almost up. "People. Hug time, if there is any, is after we win. I don't want to go back, and I know you don't. So let's get them, and then fight to see who gets to continue. Alright?" Sasuke turned his head and exhaled deeply, which I took for his emo yes. Sakura would just go along with Sasuke, so I went on. "Alright!"

"I can still get it by myself." Of course… "Don't make that face in my presence!" My mistake. I schooled my features to be utterly, perfectly serene. No! Bad! No giggling! "There is a man…" Oh god, not this again!

"WE GET IT! The man, the man, the man, the maaaaaan. Let's just get the freaking bells, ok? I'll make sure to give you mine if you shut up. It'd get me out of your class!" Haha. Sasuke needs at least one bell. He has none of his own. Obviously, he took offense to my laughing at his bell-less-ness, and stomped off in the direction of Kakashi.

Straight into a trap. "Well, do you still feel like making fun of Naruto? Huh? Huh? Oh bell-less one?" When Sakura didn't attack me for insulting Sasuke, I called, "Sakura?" Oh, shit. I was freaking alone. I crouched and listened for Kakashi. I was pretty sure he wouldn't make a sound, but my hearing was… there! Just an intake of breath, through a mask. Hmm. Interesting sensei indeed. I faced the place where I sensed him last. I bet he was reading his book again, waiting for me to move. I didn't want to, but the timer was ticking. Lets see- I could move fast, use my sharp heels and claws, and had a strong kick. Strength and swiftness would be wasted on him- he was of a far superior level. I shifted forward on my feet, and kicked off. I was awfully light for my height, and I jumped pretty high. I felt the air move as he followed me. There we go- gotcha. I dashed forward, midair, pushing backwards with my arms to leap forward and dig my talons into him like a harpy of legend. I brought my hand forward, too, just in case, and I gripped him by the arm before he dashed away. It wasn't really fortunate- although I was really lucky to grab him, he was too heavy, and I fell. He pinned me to the ground with kunai taken from the others, and so I lost. But he was panting, so my job was as much of a success as I could have hoped for. I should really incorporate that jumping attack into my taijutsu, it was quite useful and I liked the feeling of air. Maybe… I'd just… take a little nap… didn't get much sleep… I yawned. But as soon as I fell asleep… my alarm clock rang. Or rather, the alarm for the end of the training session rang. Well, crap. Now I would have to go back and deal with all of the stupid people again. At least it was over. I hopped up, since Kakashi had left me to sleep there, and jogged to the poles in the center of the clearing. I thought, what if I had grabbed for the bells instead of his arm? Seeing was really a big help to the rest of these people. Shaking my head before I lapsed into an emo day, I reached the clearing. Naruto's stomach was complaining loudly, but his mouth was shut- he must have been tied up. Sakura wasn't complaining, so she and Sasuke weren't tied up. Oh, great! They got bells and now they would most likely shove it in my face. I just had to bug Sasuke about his bell-less-ness… I still giggled at the thought, so I guess I wasn't feeling too guilty.

Kakashi showed up finally, to see Naruto tied up and the remaining three of us sitting on the ground, stomachs growling, snapping, roaring, and everything in between. "You guys look _really_ hungry. By the way, about the training exercise- there's no reason you guys should return to the academy." Sasuke made a sound in response. It was amazing. Sakura, for once, was shocked into silence, and all Naruto do was act even happier.

"Then, yes! All four of us! Yeah!" Naruto just couldn't contain himself.

"Mmhmm, all four of you… should give up on being a ninja." I couldn't believe it. I was beginning to think I had anger issues, because people got me riled up way too much. I tried to sit quietly with my eyes tightly shut for once. I was already weird enough. But damn, no one was going to tell me I couldn't be a ninja! For once, I could connect with the feelings of rage and disappointment in my team.

Naruto voiced what we were processing. "What is that supposed to mean? Why?"

"Because, you punks don't deserve to be ninjas." Sasuke, in a brilliant and astounding show of emotion and failure, tried to attack Kakashi. "Why the hell do you think you were put into three-person… four-person…. Squads?" At our expressions, he explained, "You aren't understanding the answer to this test."

"Answer?"

"Yes, what you need to pass." The sound of the gears turning in our heads was almost audible. "Hopeless…" he sighed. "The answer is teamwork. If you worked together, I'm sure you could have gotten the bells. Hoshiko managed to restrain me for a second. Naruto was a great… distraction. Sasuke almost damaged me. Sakura… well, I'm sure if she was helped out a bit, she wouldn't be in that situation and would be much more of a help. You see?"

Sakura huffed. "But the test is set up so that only two of us can pass! No matter how much teamwork we put in, two of us will fail!" I really wanted to say that I had told them to work together, but it seemed like it wouldn't make a difference.

"Yes. The test is set up to make you fight amongst yourselves. The purpose… is to see if you can forget about yourself… and successfully work together under these designed circumstances. Yet, in complete violation, Sakura, you only thought of Sasuke, leaving Naruto. Naruto, you were just running around by yourself. Sasuke… you assumed the others would get in your way and went off on your own. Hoshiko, you heard your teammates in trouble several times and never tried to help. Missions are done by a team, although superior individual ability is important to a ninja. But… what's even more important is teamwork." Although I got all that, I wondered how Sasuke felt with Kakashi sitting on him… it couldn't be pleasant, I felt how heavy he was before. "Individuals can endanger the team, and get their friends killed. For example… Sakura! Kill Naruto or Sasuke dies!" Psh. He isn't allowed to kill the last remaining member of the Uchiha clan. Naruto and Sakura still panicked anyway. "See? If a hostage is taken, you will be risking your life in these missions." As I thought, Sasuke gasped for breath when Kakashi got off of him. How embarrassing. I wish I had a camera. "On this stone, many names are engraved of heroes of the village. "

Naruto burst out, "Yeah! I'll get my name on that stone too!"

"The people on this stone are all heroes, yes. But not just heroes. These are heroes who died on duty." As sick as it was, when everyone fell quiet and solemn I really wanted to know what was on that rock. I had a remarkable amount of sensory images from when I was a baby… if I heard a familiar name, I would know, right? "This is a memorial. My best friend's name is also carved here."

He paused, and we held our breath. "I'll give you one more chance. But after lunch, I'll make it even harder to get the bells. If you still want to try, go ahead and eat lunch. But don't give any to Naruto. He tried to eat without the team. If anyone tries to give him any food, they will fail immediately. I make the rules! Got it?" Naruto's stomach grumbled loudly. I got my lunch and wandered over to the memorial stone, running my fingers over the markings one by one. I knew what they should look like, it was described by Iruka just in case it could be of any help. But, name after name, they were all strangers to me. I wondered which one was Kakashi's best friend.

A muttered "Here" interrupted my thought process.

Sakura said, "But- Sensei just told us!"

I shook my head. "It's ok. I don't sense his chakra anywhere near and I can't hear anything but your incessant talking."

Sasuke spoke. "I don't sense him either. After lunch we'll work together to get the bells. If he's hungry, he'll just get in the way."

Sakura's loud voice interrupted the conversation again. "But then… Naruto, eat mine! Sasuke is one of our heavy hitters, while I can't do anything and I'm on a diet."

I sighed. "While were all presenting reasons to give Naruto our lunch, Naruto, you should eat mine. I'm not hungry anymore. I don't have time if I'm to work out the writing on here. Just leave me some of the rice and I'll eat it once we're done. Hmm… I guess I should be as light as possible when I fight, too, no need to get weighed down with unnecessary food…" I lapsed into mumbling and returned to the memorial. Naruto was happy to get all the attention- a smaller kind of happy.

"Thanks." I should have told them that Kakashi had returned to the area right after Sasuke first spoke, but figured Kakashi already knew, and we might as well go down as a team.

"Kakashi's here."

Sasuke snorted, "No he- yes he is."

I blinked at him and tapped my forehead. "Nature's compensation rules."

Seconds later, a loud sound cracked through the training area and Kakashi appeared. "YOU GUYS! … pass!" I snapped my mouth shut again as we all sat for s moment.

"But… why?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi almost seemed too happy, as if he was going to start skipping and throwing flowers soon. And my friends thought I was bipolar! "You guys are the first! Everyone else just followed orders. Morons! Those who break the rules of shinobi are called trash. But you guys know what?" He was suddenly serious again. "Those who don't take care of their friends… are lower than trash."

I giggled suddenly and couldn't hold back the urge to say, "Are they… garbage?" Nobody seemed to get it, but I was cracking myself up.

"Oooookay! All of you pass! Starting tomorrow team number seven will start it's duties!" I was still laughing hysterically in the background. 'duties! Who made that word?'

Naruto started celebrating by yelling. "Wooooohoo! Ninja ninja ninja! I win!" While Sakura trailed Sasuke like a lost puppy, cold boy tried to shake her off, and Kakashi disappeared, he started to yell, "Wait! Untie me! Hey, you!" I looked up from my internal banter of duties and garbage. "Yeah, Hoshiko! Untie me, freaky girl!" I had known Naruto for a while, and he should have known not to encourage me when I hit one of these moods. But I decided to calm myself, and so I just left after a quick slice right above his head, almost cutting his hair.

"Byyyyye!"

"Wait, this isn't fair! You're supposed to be the good guy!"

* * *

Yay! Now pause two months so I can write :(


	11. Zabuza's Influences

Hay! I'm sorry again. But now it's one week till finals- I better get this up before I die. Happy reading!

I don't own Naruto!

* * *

Today marked the first day of me actually being a ninja. No more tests for awhile, I was in. On the ground floor, but in all the same. Now, we had a style problem. How to tie my hitai-ate. I had almost forgotten the dilemma in all of the chaos yesterday. My hair hung over my left shoulder, tied loosely. I didn't want to wear it in my hair like Sakura did, because she explained how difficult it was. You would think that it was just a headband, right? Nooo. You had to fix every individual hair. I wasn't prepared for that. On the arm? Around the neck? Oh, to hell with this. I wore black cargo pants that brushed the ground and a gray tank top almost every day, so I just slid the hitai-ate through my belt loops. Anko would yell at me for being a tomboy, but it felt secure and heavy on my waist. Honestly, I'd rather do without the extra weight, but it was a matter of marking my dedication to shinobi life. I secured it with a knot around my belt loop, and jumped out of the window. After our training today, I would get my own apartment. Genin get paid a little, but it was enough. I only needed a bed and a refrigerator; really, any more furniture would just get in my way. I kept jumping all way to the meeting place, where we were set to train the first day.

We were a little expectant of Kakashi's lateness, so we just started without him. Three hours in, Sakura gave up on Kakashi and went home. So it turned into a sparring contest between Sasuke and Naruto, with me just sitting on the nearby training logs Naruto was once chained on kicking my heels against the stump. It took me awhile, with the noisy distraction of the two boys sparring, but I started thinking. What were the chances of all three orphans on the same team? We really did have more in common than I had realized. It felt nice.

After the remaining two trainers were exhausted and I was tired of listening to (and smelling) them, we left to our respective homes. I hugged Iruka goodbye, thanked him for two years of putting up with me, and took all four of my things to my new, cheap, apartment. Apparently, nobody wanted to live there due to some kind of infestation. I didn't mind. Taking my headphones, ancient tape player, violin, and one box of clothes/weapons, I shoved open the door and dropped the box on the floor, setting the violin gently on beside it. The headphones and tape player were shoved on top, before I went back outside to move in the bed. Iruka had decided to buy me one, since the apartment was unfurnished. I could have slept on the floor, but he didn't like the idea, mother hen that he was. So that makes five things to bring into my new home. I most likely wouldn't be there for more than eight to nine hours a night, just to sleep and eat. Until I actually got a fridge, I'd probably be eating out too.

Before I was out the door for dinner, I heard a crash and several curses from next door. I cautiously crept out to the hallway, before gathering my courage and knocking on the door. "Just a sec!"

I gaped, ignoring the sound of the door opening. "_Naruto?_"

"Hey! Do we have some kind of practice I forgot about?"

"No… I just moved in next door to you.'

"There's another apartment there?"

"Well, obviously!"

"Well… Cool! Come in, neighbor!" As I stepped into his kitchen, I kicked several empty ramen cups. It seemed pretty clean besides these, though, and I suspected that they were what Naruto was cursing about. I was just going to ignore it, before I tripped over one.

"Damn it Naruto, clean up your damn ramen cups!" I got back up and dusted myself off, but he was ignoring me.

"Hey, hey, Hoshiko, come up here, you gotta see this!" I exited by the window, ignoring his insensitivity, and scrambled up the building to the roof, and a balcony. Electricity wires ran overhead. The charge from them ran off to the west, and there were pipe lines that carried the sound of water under the railing. It was actually pretty cool, and I suspected you could see the whole village from here. It wasn't the cleanest place, or the safest, but it was an interesting place to sit and feel the village stretched out below you. The wind whistled past our ears. It felt like if I could just jump into it, it would carry me away.

Months passed, and D-rank mission after D-rank mission was given to us. I was no good at them, honestly. When we baby-sat, the kid was scared of me. When we shopped, I couldn't find the right thing, or people stared. When we helped with the harvesting, or caring for animals, I screwed up somehow, and the animals ran away. After we caught some cat, Naruto blew up. I thought it would be me first, in a much quieter way, of course, but he beat me to it.

"We want a better mission, old man! A cooler one or something! Come on!"

As arrogant as his delivery was, I couldn't help but agree. Iruka, however, wasn't going to stand for that. "You idiot!" He began, but the Hokage silenced him with a hand.

As the Hokage described the rank of missions, my mind wandered. Iruka had already explained this. Naruto wasn't listening either, but they noticed him talking to himself.

Then, the Hokage said, "Alright, if you want it that much… I'll give you a C-rank mission. It is the protection of a certain individual." Naruto jumped for joy, and I settled for a smile. "Come in, Tazuna."

A shaking hand pulled open the creaking door, and I frowned again. Great mission, supporting a drunk on his way home. "What's this?" He took a drink. He smelled incurably of alcohol and puke. "A bunch of super-brats and a mutant? And hey, you, are you really a ninja? The second-shortest with the stupid face."

Naruto growled, blurting out, "I'll kill you!" Kakashi restrained him.

"I'm the bridge-builder Tazuna. And you better protect me on the way to my country." I sulked all the way to the gate, thinking of what the guy said. I thought to myself, just wait! I'll show him a mutant. But by the time we reached the huge gate, I was scared. I hadn't been truly scared in… a long time. Anxious, yes. But not scared. I was frightened at the thought of leaving Konoha. I had been here since I was found, and it was the only home I knew. I knew for years that I would have to leave to find my family, but it wasn't as real as this back then.

Naruto was having zero second thoughts, however, yelling out stuff like "hooray! Lets go! I've never left the village before!" And generally making our 'assignment' nervous.

Tazuna asked, "Are you sure I'll be safe with this brat?"

Kakashi shrugged. "I'm a jounin. It'll be okay."

Tuning out the yelling for what seemed like the fiftieth time, I took a deep breath and stepped out the gateway with the rest of my team.

We'd been walking for about an hour when I felt a little nudge against my senses. When it didn't happen again, I shrugged it off, thinking I'd imagined it. I tuned back in to Kakashi telling Sakura, "Don't worry, there won't be any foreign ninja contact in a C-rank." Speak of the devil- I opened my mouth to tell him I smelled something, but Kakashi stomped his foot, telling me to keep quiet. When we passed by the source of the scent, Kakashi just spun a little bit, the movement of air telling me he knew it was there. We passed it, and a soft noise from behind made me itch to turn around.

Before I could give in to the urge, a spinning current went over my head. The chakra-infused chain surrounded Kakashi, and two opponents chuckled. "One down…" there was a shredding sound, and the chain was pulled tight. I could sense it all the time, but that didn't mean I could change what it did. It spun tight around Naruto, but Sasuke saved him. Pinning the two to the wall with a shuriken, Sasuke ripped the chain out. Great, thanks. Now I had no idea- before one of the two men was beside me. The other was against Tazuna, with Sakura trying to protect him. Ugh! It was time to react, body! I finally flipped out of the way as the man's claw snapped around where my neck used to be.

"I have claws too, you little fu-" I clamped my claws around his neck, driving him into a tree. At least, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura would have a half of the trouble to deal with. Just then, panting, I sensed Kakashi enter the fight, single-handedly knocking out the other ninja. I grinned, unknowingly scaring the ninja in my grip. Kawarmi. My eyes burned red, making the shinobi still in my grasp squirm. And I smelled blood.

I turned toward Naruto, and Kakashi said, "Sorry I didn't save you immediately, Naruto. I didn't think you would freeze up. Good job, Sasuke. Hoshiko, you too. You can just knock him out and let him go now." He cleared his throat, and I snapped ton attention. The man was already knocked out from lack of air and fright, but my hands were still grasped around his windpipe. I really just wanted to rip it out, but I let go and he slumped to the ground. "Good. Now Naruto, we need to get that poison out fast. Tazuna… these look like hidden mist shinobi. They are known to keep fighting no matter what." He was proven wrong when one of them, the one I tackled, opened his eyes to glare at us, before squeaking and closing them again.

The other, retaining his dignity, asked, "How did you read our movements?"

"It's sunny, hasn't rained for awhile, and there was a puddle. Also, one of our _genin_ smelled you."

The two growled at us. "Tazuna…" Kakashi turned. "You didn't tell us shinobi would be after you. We should return to the village and treat Naruto."

I smelled more blood before the rest could even turn to look at Naruto, and I figured out what he had done. "I'll protect the old drunk! We're continuing this mission.!"

Kakashi then ruined Naruto's first cool moment with, "Naruto… it's good there's no more poison, but… if you let out any more blood you could just die from blood loss." I could just imagine his smile. This made Naruto panic, and Kakashi had to bandage him up while he was flailing around. Kakashi seemed oddly thoughtful, before Tazuna asked to speak with him.

"There's a really powerful man after me. The wealthy shipping magnate, Gatou. Officially, he runs a large shipping company, but he's actually selling drugs and other illegal items, using missing-nins and gang members to take over businesses and countries. He now controls Wave country's shipping industry. But if the bridge is finished… "

Kakashi asked, "Yes, but if you knew they would be after you, why would you hire us?"

"Wave country is now impoverished. Even the Feudal Lord has no money. Nobody has enough to pay for an expensive B-rank mission. It's ok if you don't want to continue! My ten-year old grandson will only cry for a few years. My daughter will live a sad life hating Leaf ninjas. But don't worry about it!" Tazuna's obvious begging made Kakashi slump, but he agreed to continue anyway.

Soon enough, we were on the boat to Tazuna's homeland- Wave country. "What thick mist, I can't see ahead." I chose not to comment. My life was just one big restraint, wasn't it? "We should be able to see the bridge soon, and Wave country is at the base.

"It's huge!" Naruto yelled.

"Shh! We're being quiet. It'll mean big trouble if Gatou finds us."

After a while of silence, we disembarked. We tromped off into the forest, making for Tazuna's house. All of a sudden, I heard a swish, and then a squeak. "Just a rat!" Naruto said smugly.

"Midget! Stop acting like a moron!" Tazuna snapped. Wait, I was shorter than Naruto so what did that make me? Oh that guy was sooo never seeing his grandson again. Kakashi waded through the bushes. He then called us over.

"Hey, it's a rabbit." Naruto began to hug it, saying sorry a million times, but Kakashi stayed silent. A branch swished overhead, before I heard soft wing beats. Just a bird.

Kakashi yelled, "Get down!" We all ducked, and a blade whistled right over our heads. A clunk sound alerted me to the fact something, or someone now stood on the blade.

"Well, well. If it isn't Mist's missing-nin Momochi Zabuza. Everyone stay back. He's on a whole different level. It'll be a little tough to beat him, unless I do this." A subtle sliding sound alerted me to Kakashi's hitai-ate sliding up.

"And you are sharingan Kakashi. Sorry, but the old man is mine." The man's voice sent chills up my spine. It was cold and happy at the same time, as if he was so glad to be out attempting to kill. The scariest part was that half of me agreed with him, thrilled in the similarity- that it was so fun to fight.

But Kakashi ruined the anticipation. "Surround and protect Tazuna-san. Do _not_ enter the fight. That's the teamwork here. Zabuza… before the old man is yours; you're going to have to fight me."

"Ah, I see the sharingan already. I'm honored."

Naruto delayed the fight, saying, "Sharingan? What the hell is that?"

Sasuke spoke … wait, let me savor this. Sasuke spoke, "Sharingan… the eye with the ability to read and copy tai, gen, and ninjutsu."

The strange ninja, Zabuza, laughed. "I've read up on you. What I've read says… that you have copied over one thousand jutsu. Copy Ninja Kakashi. Now, let's finish up all this chatter. I have to kill the old man!" As some of us leapt to protect Tazuna, he laughed again. "First, it seems as if I'll have to beat you, Copy Ninja Kakashi!" There was a splash, indicating he had hit the water, and gone under.

"There!" Sakura gasped. "He's standing on the water!" Suddenly, a chakra _storm _appeared! The man was generating so much, I couldn't sense anything.

"Ninja Art- Hidden Mist Jutsu!" The sound echoed around the clearing.

Kakashi took a few steps forward. "He'll come after me first. He's known as an expert in silent killing…and it's not like I can use the sharingan perfectly. Be on high alert." The chakra was getting thicker and thicker. It felt like I was breathing in chakra, even choking on it.

Zabuza's chilling voice rang out in the mist. "Eight choices… Liver, Lungs, Spine, Clavicle vein, Neck vein, brain, kidneys, or heart. Which shall I go after?"

Chakra then surged from Kakashi. The stifling chakra was blown outwards, washing over us like a tidal wave of energy, but Sasuke shook. I could smell his fear then, like a blanket thrown over a child on a cold winter's night. It was warm, soft, and oh-so-exhilarating. I drank it in, before wondering where all of these thoughts were coming from. I wasn't a particularly… bloodthirsty person. Angry perhaps, at times, but not to my comrades…

Kakashi interrupted my disturbing thoughts. "Sasuke, don't worry. I'll protect all of you… even if it kills me. I won't let comrades die." Then Zabuza was behind us, between us and Tazuna.

"We'll see about that!" Zabuza challenged. "It's… over!" He made a sound as if to slice Tazuna in half, before it was halted. In this moment, he was so close to me I could smell the sweat on him. Sweat, but not fear. He had lashed out from both sides, at Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto, before swinging behind his back at Tazuna. I knew, from the sound, that those motions had brought him face to face with me. Ha-ha. He probably intended to scare the little genin with his frightful countenance. I just grinned at him. He scoffed. Such a nice man.

Then Kakashi was there, stabbing Zabuza. The chakra around Zabuza flickered, as he performed Kawarmi. "Sensei, behind you!" Naruto shouted. There was another Zabuza, just as the first splashed away. Splashed? The second Zabuza ripped through Kakashi. Kakashi splashed. Damn it! I was so confused!

"Don't move," Kakashi called out. Me? No. Kakashi was behind the second Zabuza. But wait just one more second… how many of these people were made of chakra? "It's over!" These chakra-water-people need more diverse lines.

Sakura and Naruto almost celebrated, before Zabuza let out a laugh. "You can't defeat me with your monkey-like imitations! But I'm impressed!" He then described for me just exactly had happened, which I am eternally grateful for. "I'm just not that easy to kill." Now that I knew how to identify the water clone chakra, I could understand when the clone in Kakashi's hold dissipated. The five of us scurried out of the way as Kakashi and another clone proceeded to fight. I could only just keep up, and so I was shocked when Zabuza exclaimed, "Water Prison Technique! Kakashi, now you cannot escape! And I'm free… to take care of them." He then addressed us. "You think you are ninjas? No! Ninjas have faced death at every turn and survived and survived. You don't deserve the name!" A clone appeared and struck Naruto's familiar chakra across the clearing.

Kakashi blurted out, his voice muffled by the water prison, "Run! Take Tazuna and run! You have no chance against him, but he's trapped here and his water clone can't go far from him!" Naruto, ever himself, just got up and charged at the water clone like he couldn't hear our cries. But as the clone kicked him, and I could hear the painful cracking of his bones, there was a scrape of metal against the pebbled ground. His forehead protector- it must have been knocked off in the first attack. Of course, you're Naruto. You have to keep the troops yours.

"I'm gonna be Hokage one day, you just listen. Hey, you remember my name! Uzumaki Naruto!" And, of course, us being his loyal underlings, he turned to us. "Ready, Sasuke? Let's get wild!" I was, of course, extremely offended as I should be. But Sasuke knew what to do somehow, and as they spun to face the enemy, I let them at it. I nodded in Sakura's direction and flew to Tazuna, ready. She had my back.

"You idiot kids!" Kakashi yelled from inside his bubble. "Did you forget the whole mission? You have no chance!"

We looked to Tazuna. "Nah. I brought this upon myself. Go ahead."

Sasuke and Naruto shared their unspoken knowledge again. "You hear that, Naruto?"

"You bet! Let's do it!"

Zabuza snarled. "You know nothing of being a ninja! By your age, my hands were already stained with blood!"

Kakashi explained. "Years ago, the final test for 'Blood Mist Village' nin…"

"The students fought to the death" Zabuza choked. I couldn't tell whether it was laughter or rage. "Friends, classmates. I killed them all, and I wasn't even enrolled! That… was fun." This time, it was definitely laughter. And there was that same thrill of blood again. I hugged by arms close to me, consoling myself and steeling from the mental torture I was subjecting myself to. I barely registered the water clone knocking down Sasuke and pressing him down. Then the many Naruto chakras. The chakra- spinning towards Sasuke- catching- spinning- towards the real Zabuza- but- ugh! Focus! Now Naruto is behind Zabuza? Zabuza- the chakra was released, and Kakashi was free?

I just couldn't focus on the fight anymore, I could barely remain standing. I focused on that. Dug my feet into the earth. Bent over, head down, breathing. In and out. I was shaking, sweating, and I couldn't make my hands stay still. I'm not the hero of any story. I get overcome by my own feelings until I can't even focus! Tazuna could be dead and I wouldn't notice. Sakura's worried voice was miles away. I was burning! My eyes were burning again. I clawed at them, at my hair, scrabbling for tactile self-control. So angry! Water splashed over me. I was scaring Sakura. Tidal waves of icy water… no match for the rage under my claws.

I only registered the pain after I stopped. Hah! My what- second battle. And the only wound I got was from me. Pathetic. Blood dripped from my scalp and my forehead. But I was ok, and I hadn't hurt anyone. Sakura was gripping me by the shoulders and shaking me. Well, I suppose I couldn't call her a coward anymore. "Hoshiko! Hoshiko! Waaa! Wake up, Hoshiko!" I had a strong desire to backhand her, but it would probably hurt her a lot. I was still standing. I straightened my spine and frowned. That wasn't natural, was it? A part of me still wanted to be just like everyone else. So I just turned from Sakura and wrapped my arms around my middle again. It was quiet.

The others had arrived near the end of my breakdown, but no one spoke of it yet. They reported a hunter-nin had picked Zabuza up and carried his dead body off. Just as we were setting off for Tazuna's home, finally, Kakashi decided to collapse. Smiling, I hefted his weight in a carry across my shoulders. Tazuna, Naruto and Sakura objected, but I just took off jumping/running in the direction Tazuna had pointed us.

I was exhausted by the time we arrived, but I wanted it that way. While I was sleeping nobody could bother me with my personality or what I felt. So I slept off the day.


	12. Airstream

I'm the biggest liar in the world and I suck. but... long chapter? yeah? yay? It's summer... I blame the heat... for my laziness... and sleepiness...

I love all three of you reviewers. AMAZING PEOPLE!

I don't own Naruto... but neither do you so HAH!

* * *

As I was sleeping, I missed much of the explanations of hunter ninja and their jobs. I stumbled in half asleep to the group, Tazuna, Tazuna's daughter, and Kakashi's declaration that Zabuza was still alive. "No!" I almost yelled it. Clamping my hand over my mouth, I realized that I wanted to blame Zabuza for my sudden outbreak of rage. It had to be him! His general hate had set it off. Still, the team was staring at me like I was crazy, which was probably true.

Sakura, surprisingly, was my savior. "Sensei, what were you saying about preparation? You can barely move!"

"The training isn't for me… it's for you guys."

"How are we supposed to hurt a guy like him? You could barely beat him with your sharingan!"

"True. But you guys helped me out when I got in trouble. Naruto, it's you who's improved the most." He said nothing, but I could feel his eyes on me. He was going to watch me, and see whether I seemed off my rocker or not.

"Let's go!" Naruto exclaimed, as if there were any other way. "Training sounds like fun!" Yeah- I could use some physical exertion to rid myself of Sasuke's emo-ness. I swear it's rubbing off on me.

Kakashi mustered his strength and we marched outside. "Ok. Now we will start the training. But first, some lessons. You all know what chakra is?" Naruto didn't, so I let Sakura explain it while I tore teensy holes in an abnormally large leaf.

"Yes, well… you all are using chakra improperly. Your jutsu are weak, you aren't balancing body and spirit well. You are basically wasting a lot of energy. So… I prescribe very tough training. Let's climb some trees!"

Kakashi proceeded to focus chakra in his feet and step onto a nearby tree, illuminating its shape to me with the chakra. Well, this was easy! I had already half-done it! "Let's go!" My teammates were a little surprised. I didn't show much of an interest in training with them before. Most likely they expected me to do it elsewhere by myself. But hey, I was the psychotic one of the group, right? Other than Naruto, that is. But that's a different kind of psycho. They couldn't tell me what I was gonna do next!

Figuring it was just a bit different for me, I went to a tree and measured it with a hand. I wasn't exactly sure that if I ran at it I wouldn't miss. So I did what Kakashi told us was too hard at first. I put a foot on the tree and, cautiously, focused chakra on the tips of my talons and heel-spike. When I leaned back, it seemed stuck to the tree enough. The next step was the tricky part. How had Kakashi done it? Just trusted his weight to the flimsy limb of a leg? Taking a deep breath, I shifted my weight forward dramatically, propelling myself a little ways up the tree, making sure to focus the right amount of chakra in my other foot when I set it down. It made for a single long lurch of a step. But I was on the tree still! Woohoo! It was easier when I was fully horizontal on the tree, so I just… walked up. When I was almost halfway, taking it slowly, Sakura had reached the top of her tree. Naruto and Sasuke were still trying, but failing. They were still messing up their chakra balance, pushing too hard or not hard enough. Crouching while still on the tree, I put a hand to its bark and just sat there for a bit. I knew Kakashi was watching me, but the tree felt so… vital. So simple. Although I knew there was no way for it to be, I could just imagine the vitality in me synchronizing with the vitality in the tree… blood slowing, breathing deep and soft with the breeze in the leaves. The sunlight… ah, I wanted to see sunlight and feel air… what was I thinking? Daydreaming during training. After all, I stopped seeing after I was less than a year old. But the lifeblood of the tree was still there under my hand, pulsing and calling me to join it. It ran up… up, up! Enjoying the sun and the sugar energy provided by it. Why wasn't I? Who cared if I was crazy? The sun was calling! I bounded the remaining distance to the top of the tree, not paying one whit of attention to the chakra levels in my feet. But they kept carrying me up to the very top of the tree, the favored leaves still soaking in the light. I wanted to see the light again. I wasn't high enough! The thoughts of the tree still plagued me, with thoughts of Zabuza and family and some things I could never have.

I was sure to be scaring the others below, with Kakashi there still judging my sanity, but as I leapt from my tree to another unknowing of where I was going to land… I didn't care. All I knew was that the air wasn't enough, that this high on being high needed to be satiated. So I leapt from the second tree and dived, not thinking of meeting the ground. So when it came up I did what was most natural. I uncoiled my body from its dive and crouched when I hit the ground, breathing. Deep and soft, with sunlight in my leafy, twig-ridden hair. "Y'know, I think I like heights." Noone else said a word, while I sat against my tree and dozed off, content.

* * *

Kakashi woke me when he and Sakura were walking back, and I got the impression he had finally deemed me insane. He was impressed by my control, I could tell, even as he scolded me for acting so stupidly. He then insisted on doing some sort of medical check kit he had brought with him.

* * *

Kakashi was annoyed. I couldn't tell why, or tell how I knew, but it was there. Sakura had been guarding Tazuna all day, so it wasn't like he was tired. He laughed when the two boys came in after training all beaten up, sure, but he was still ticked. I felt him looking at me more than once. After dinner was over, he asked to talk to me alone outside.

* * *

"Listen, Hoshiko. You understand what a bloodline trait is, correct?" I nodded. I had asked about it all the time, knowing it was a link to some kind of family. "Well the medical check kit I had has a kind of… possibility checker, if that. The thing is, with a bloodline trait, we don't know what will be affected. For some families, it's in the eyes. Most, it's a special type of jutsu or technique only the family can use. A few have a kind of symbiotic relationship with a summons or species of animal. Very, very few are physical abnormalities, like your own. These are either... experiments, or naturally occurring- but both are very, very carefully documented."

"So… what you're saying is that I'm weird. I got that."

"This is serious. I need to inform you that there is something else to your bloodline trait you may not know of. Yes, there's the claws and talons. You may not be aware, but when you get extremely upset or angry, or if you are fighting, your eyes turn red and seem to glow. And then there's what's most disturbing. Your bones are spongy and almost hollow. Do you understand? The outside is incredibly strong, but this could mean increased breaking capacity… it could be very dangerous."

My mouth was hanging open, and as I snapped it shut I rubbed my claws against one another. "No way. I can't break these things with clipper, files, knives, needles, kunai- there's no way I'm breaking a bone. But hollow bones? Seriously? Like a bird? I know I said I liked heights and I jumped and everything, but come on! I'm not that kind of insane!"

"Also… this attitude problem of yours. It is possibly part of the bloodline trait. That's a big problem for the future of the bloodline. But I thought you would be more interested in the past. You must understand we document these _very_ carefully. Meaning… your parents must have been in hiding a very long time, and are unlikely to still be alive. People like that aren't likely to expose their bloodline trait to drop off a child. You won't be able to find them, Hoshiko."

"Well… well…" I paused to think. Then I frowned up at Kakashi. "Hey! I don't have an attitude problem! I have an... overly itchy temper." He stayed silent, so I grudgingly gave him the point. "I… still have to try. After all, there has to be someone… they had to go outside their little hermit cave to get me to the place I was found, right? Maybe I could find someone like me… to explain how to use this kind of bloodline. I can't be using it correctly. It's just too much wasted energy." Gesturing to myself, "It's not like I'm exactly bred for muscle." Kakashi sighed.

"I'm not stopping you. Just giving you the facts." I could tell he was smiling again. "If you're that confident and full of energy now, why don't you help Sakura and Tsunami with the dishes?"

"Just 'cause I'm a girl doesn't mean I do dishes voluntarily! What happened to 'attitude problems'?" I began to yell at him, but he was already gone.

* * *

A few days later, I had sickened of drilling kicks and jumps, and Naruto and Sasuke had finished their training. Although we were all scheduled to go to the bridge, Naruto was exhausted. We left him to sleep it off and went to guard Tazuna's bridge work.

When we arrived, there were three men unconscious or dead on the bridge. I couldn't tell which, but one was alive to stammer out, "A monster…" The chakra mist then enveloped us, and I was close to panicking again. Damn it, but I couldn't sense anything! Accidentally scraping his arm a bit, I gripped onto Tazuna's sleeve like an invalid and stumbled him into a protective circle made by Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke. Tazuna stammered out, "Ouch, girly! Careful!"

"Long time no see, Kakashi." Zabuza's voice could still send shivers down my spine, like an ice cube stuck down your back on a hot summer day. Terribly invasive and unexpected, but not all unwelcome. Let's just say a lot of kids at the old orphanage thought it funny to tease the blind girl. "I see those brats are still around… and the poor boy's still scared. Shaking!" Sasuke, Kakashi, and Sakura took a sudden breath. I assumed that Zabuza was there, visible to them.

Sasuke took offense, obviously. "I'm shaking from excitement!" There was a large splash of water around us. I couldn't sense anything yet. The fog cloud was still in effect. Then it dispersed a bit, so I could sense two chakra signatures at the edge of it. Zabuza, and another, who as they approached smelled more and more like ice and boy.

"That masked one… must be Zabuza's comrade."

"I'll fight him." Sasuke, of course. And the response of fangirl-ness from Sakura.

"Impressive boy."

"yeah, but we have first advantage. Crush him."

"Yes." The conversation between Zabuza and the boy ceased, and the boy left the ring of my senses. He reappeared by Sasuke, and they began to fight.

"Hoshiko! Sakura! Guard Tazuna. Keep him safe!" If it's still necessary to say it, this pissed me off, like many things do. I couldn't sense a thing, and they make me sit and wait for something to attack Tazuna? Duty sucks. (Haha. Duty. Funny how that can still make me happy in the middle of a life-threatening, pissed-off-severely situation. )

The boy said to Sasuke, "I don't want to have to kill you, but it looks like you won't just give up. But I must tell you, you won't be able to keep up with me this time. And now, you will be on the defensive- I have one of your arms pinned, and there is water on the ground." What a nice boy. I just adore enemies who keep me up to speed. I could still sense within the bubble that the boy and Sasuke were fighting within, and I sensed the needles of chakra form and rocket towards Sasuke.

They didn't hit. Sasuke's chakra appeared behind the boy and he said, "Now, you will be on the defensive." They exchanged a few more blows, all incredibly fast, but the boy was the one who ended up on the ground. A pity. Despite the face that I was required to root for Sasuke, I was leaning a bit to the boy's side. "Looks like I have the advantage in speed," Sasuke smirked.

Kakashi took this as an invitation to brag, "Don't underestimate them- Sasuke is Konoha's first-ranking rookie. Sakura is one of the brightest in the village. Hoshiko has a nasty temper, is also very smart when she puts herself to it, and has a lot to gain. The other, of course, is Naruto… the village's number one hyperactive, show-off ninja." I was touched. Sniff, sniff.

"Well… Haku, we can't have them bragging." Zabuza's voice sounded as if it was right behind me. I didn't turn- it would do no good. I just froze to listen, and he wasn't there. My mind was messing with me now.

"Of course." Chakra began to gather about the boy- Haku, Zabuza named him. The chakra moved to the water on the ground, and I finally realized how cold it was becoming when I heard the crackling of ice. Sheets of chakra rose into the air in a dome around Sasuke. Footsteps set upon the ice made me pay attention to Haku's movements. He… melted into the chakra sheets in the air? Kakashi started towards them, but he disappeared into the billowing mist. Haku said calmly, "Shall I begin?"

Sasuke didn't seem to understand the position he was in. He had sheets of chakra hovering above him, and he thought he could win? Then pins of chakra ran from the sheets- too many, so fast! Sasuke cried out, and I could feel myself jerk. I may not like the guy, but he was getting shredded- and I was just training with him a while ago! I could smell blood.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Oh crap, if this is how I felt, how could Sakura the fangirl feel? She was, still, pretty calm and I had to give her some begrudged respect for that. "Hoshiko… I'm sorry but I'll have to leave Tazuna to you for a moment."

"W-wait! Sakura! What-" She rushed ahead to the chakra surrounding the two fighting boys. I started to cast around crazily with my senses. Damn girl, I have no eyes! My claws were still in Tazuna's shirt. I drew him closer to me, when I realized I was shaking as badly as Sasuke had been earlier. And not from excitement.

It took Tazuna to wake me up. He put an arm around me and said consolingly, "I don't know what those people are thinking, putting a poor girl like you into ninja training. Special ability or not, this is just not…" I pulled away from him.

"You think I'm some kind of fragile doll? I may be small, but I'm still a ninja and I'm still made to fight! There's… there's… there's not getting out of control and then there's rage! I _fight_ blind! I was doing it before I ever joined the program!" But I knew I wasn't really yelling at Tazuna. I was still a little afraid of my friends getting hurt by my hands, and afraid of failing. Taking my fist from Tazuna's obviously ruined shirt, I apologized for my emotional surfing. "Thank you. I'm all better now." Spreading my claws and settling into my newly-familiar fighting crouch, I smiled at him. And I smelled blood.

Sakura had tried to save Sasuke, it wasn't hard to deduce. But the boy Haku had caught her thrown kunai in the air with no problem, emerging from one of his chakra sheets. I smelled blood. Then a throwing shuriken came from the other side of the chakra cage. Kakashi? Nope. I forgot Naruto, silly me. His smell still came over the smell of ice and storms, so familiar to both the Wave country and Sasuke. Now, the gang's all here, and my head is back on straight. I can taste the blood on my tongue. Maybe we can get somewhere!


End file.
